


You left us remember

by Cillabrown



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 30,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: Bernie has been bringing up their daughter up on her own for the past 3 years. Since Serena up and left. But when Serena comes back demanding to see their daughter. Bernie is determined she is not going to let her. But will Serena be able to wrap Bernie around her little finger like she used to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts).

Bernie was in a deep sleep as her alarm went off she groaned as she turned over. Not again she thought as she noticed that a little person had joined her in bed again.  
"Momma turn it off." The little girl groaned as she turned over and tried to go back to sleep.  
Bernie turned the alarm off and got out of bed. She looked at the little girl who had closed her eyes again. She looks so much like her the older she gets she thought as she kissed the young girl on the head and went into the bathroom.  
Bernie had her shower and was just brushing her teeth when there was a knock at the door.  
"Momma you nearly done. I need to pee." Summer said as she began a little dance outside the door.  
"It's alright you can come in and use the toilet."  
"Thank you momma I can't hold it any longer." The young girl had her pee washed her hands and went to leave the bathroom.  
"Summer Louise Wolfe don't you dare get back into that bed. Go and get washed and dressed and for school.  
"Do I have to go to school momma."  
"Yes you know you have to. Go and get washed and brush your teeth and I will be there in a minute and help you."  
"Alright." Summer sighed as she left the room. 

Bernie and Summer was sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Summer was just pushing her cereals around the bowl.  
"Summer stop messing around and eat your breakfast."  
"I am."  
"No your not you are just messing. If you've finished go and get your shoes on please."  
"Alright. I'm sure I don't need to go to school everyday." Summer muttered as she sat at the bottom of the stairs and started putting her shoes on.  
"Yes you do. Well for 5 days a week anyway. Summer you've got your shoe's on the wrong feet. Come on darling stop being awkward."  
"Im not been awkward it was a mistake."  
"Just put them on the right feet and hurry up or you are going to make me late for work."  
"You can't be late for work can you. Summer snapped.  
"Enough of the attitude lady and put your coat on please." Bernie helped Summer put her coat on and they both headed out the door. 

"Mummy put the radio on." Summer said as they drove to school.  
"If what."  
"Please."  
"That's better." Bernie said as she turned the radio on.  
"I like this song" Summer said as she began to sing.  
"Now the bleeds  
Into nightfall  
And your not here  
To get me through it all  
I let my guard down  
And then you pulled the rug  
I was getting kinda of used to being  
someone you loved." the little girl sang as Bernie joined in. Bernie’s thoughts turned to her as they both sang. Bernie wiped her eyes as she felt a tear trickle down her face.  
"Momma are you crying."  
"No I think I have got something in my eye that's all.  
They sat in silence apart from the radio for the rest of the way to school. 

"Come on then bugger lugs out you get. Bernie laughed as Summer jumped into Bernie’s arms as she lifted her down.  
"Come in with me please momma."  
"Summer you can go in yourself your a big girl now."  
"I want you to take me in."  
"Fine come on but I can't stay long I have to"  
"Get to work yes I know." Summer said as she took Bernie’s hand. As they were just about to walk through gates Bernie looked around and stopped dead.  
"Momma what's wrong."  
"Nothing darling I just thought I saw someone I knew out of the corner of my eye that's all."  
"Who."  
"It doesn't matter. Come on let's get you inside."  
When Bernie came out most of the cars had gone. Blimey she thought as she looked at her watch I better get a move on. As she got to the car she had the strangest feeling that she was being watched. She looked around but couldn't see anybody. She got in the car and looked around again.  
"Your losing your marbles Wolfe." She chuckled as she drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

Bernie got out of her car at hospital and ran inside. She ran into the locker room and quickly put her scrubs on before going onto AAU.   
"Where have you been your late they are waiting for you in theatre." Ric said as she barged through the doors.   
"Am sorry Summer wanted me to take her into school lord knows why."   
"Bernie the anesthetist said if your not in theatre in the next five minutes he's going." Fletch said.   
"I'm coming for christ sake." She snapped as she went through the theatre doors.  
"Thank you very much guys let's get her to recovery." Bernie said a few hours later as she scrubbed out and left the theatre.   
"Thank god you've finished there's something I need to tell you."   
"What is it Ric."   
"Actually I think it's best you find out for yourself."   
"Ric what's up you look worried."   
"There's someone in your office to see you. I told them you would be a while but they insisted on waiting."   
"Who is it."   
"Go and find out." Ric said as Bernie looked at him suspiciously as she walked towards the office.   
"Hello Bernie." 

Bernie stood there for a few minutes she couldn't believe that after 2 and a half years she was finally standing in front of her.   
"Bernie talk to me please."   
"What… What are you doing here Serena?"   
"What do you think I'm doing here. I've come to see our daughter and you." She said as she put her head down.   
"Two and a half years Serena. Two and half fucking years since you left a letter on our bed and took off."   
"Im sorry."   
"Sorry isn't going to cut it. Do you know how it's been for me and Summer without you."   
"It hasn't been a bundle of laughs for me either you know."   
"Don't give me that shit Serena. I've lost count how many sleepless nights I had with Summer. Screaming for you in the night. Asking when mummy coming back. She's missed you so much."   
"I've missed her too."   
"Do you know she once asked me. Has mummy left because she doesn't love me anymore. That heart broke there and then Serena."   
"What did you say to her."   
"What do you think I said to her."   
"I don't know if that's why I'm asking." Serena cried.   
"I told her that mummy will always love her."   
"Thank you." 

"So where have you been all this time."   
"France."   
"Very nice. Have fun did you."   
"No not really. I just needed to get my head around what happened."  
"And you think I didn't. If you'd have said you needed to get away, we could have all gone together and helped each other."   
"I needed to be on my own. Please Bernie please don't hate me."  
"It's a bit late for that."   
"You hate me."   
"Look just say what you've come to say and go will you."   
"I'm not going anywhere. I want to see my daughter."   
"You've finally remembered you've got one have you."   
"I've never forgotten about her or you."   
"Well you can forget about me and you that's for certain. And as for my daughter."   
"Our daughter."   
"I'm the one that has looked after her for over the past 2 years."   
"She is still my daughter I gave birth to her."   
"AND YOU LEFT HER." Bernie shouted. "You left our little girl and I had to pick up the pieces."   
"Let me see her and I can explain everything to her."   
"No way there is no way I am going to let you hurt her again."   
"I won't I promise. Please Bernie I'm begging you let me see my little girl."   
"Not a chance."   
"You can't keep me away from her I'm her mum."   
"Can I not. Watch me."   
"Then I'll get a solicitor."   
"Good luck with that."   
"I'll see you in court." Serena said angrily as she walked out and slammed the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Bernie couldn't concentrate on her shift after Serena had left.   
She sat in the office and tried to do some paperwork.   
"Why don't you go home Bernie." Ric said as she entered the office.   
"I'm alright."   
"No your not you've had a shock. Go home and take the rest of the week off. I'll cover for you."   
"Are you sure."   
"I'm sure now get yourself off home and I'll see Monday alright." He said as he handed her coat and bag. "Go on go."   
"Thank you." Bernie put her coat on and left. As she walked out of the hospital she saw Serena sat on the bench outside. She took a deep breath and walked straight pass her.   
"Bernie please don't ignore me." Serena said as she stood in front of her.   
"Why not you have ignored me for over 2 years."   
"I've said I'm sorry. Let's go somewhere where we can talk."   
"Have you not got the message. I don't want to talk to you. Me and Summer don't need you. So why don't you just go bugger off back to France."   
"I am staying put. I want to see my daughter and you can't stop me."   
"Yes I can. So just leave us alone."   
"I guess I'll see you in court then."   
"Bring it on." Bernie said as she walked across the car park to her car.   
"YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM SEEING MY DAUGHTER." Serena shouted as Bernie got in her car. 

Serena walked through the front door of her mum's house and chucked herself on the sofa and cried.   
"Serena oh darling I take it things didn't go well." Adrienne said as she kneeled down beside Serena.   
"She won't let me see her mum." Bernie won't let me see Summer. "She sobbed.   
"I'm not being funny darling but what did you expect. You've been gone a long time love. Don't forget that I saw how much Bernie and Summer struggle when you left."   
"What's Summer like mum." Serena said as she put her head on her mum's shoulder.   
"She reminds me so much of you when you were little. She certainly doesn't take no crap. Summer couldn't understand why you left."  
"Mum you know why I had to leave. I was a mess."   
"You should have come to me. I'm your mum it's my job to help you."   
"I'm sorry. I thought it was doing the right thing at the time mum." 

"They both have missed you Serena. I don't think you know quite how much."   
"It wasn't easy for me either you know mum. Leaving my little girl and my partner. I thought about them every single day."   
"So what are you going to do now."   
"I need my daughter mum. I want to hold her in my arms again and tell her how much I love her." she sobbed.   
"And what about Bernie."   
"Oh she's made it quite clear how she feels about me. She hates me mum."   
"No she doesn't."   
"Yes she does she told me. I won't blame her if she found someone else."Serena said she saw the look on Adrienne's face." What you looking at me like that for. "  
"Serena I think there's something you should know."   
"What."   
"Bernie has found someone else love."   
"I thought she would have. And I don't blame her obviously. Does Summer get on with her."   
"I think so."   
"How long has she been seeing her."   
"A few months I think."   
"She doesn't live with them does she."   
"No she good."   
"Good." Serena said as she stood up and out her coat on.   
"Now where you're going."   
"I going round to the house I need to speak to her."   
"Why don't you leave it for today."   
"No mum she isn't going to keep my daughter away from me no way. I'll fight her every step of the way." Serena said angrily as she ran out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Serena sat in her car and looked at the house she used to live in with Bernie and her family. She got out of the car and walked up the steps to the front door and rang the bell.  
"Go away you shouldn't be here." Bernie said as she answered the door and was just about to shut it when Serena put her foot in the door.  
"Please don't shut the door on me. Let me in and I can explain everything."  
"I don't want to hear it any of it Serena."  
"Bernie I am begging you. I would get down on my hands and knees and beg but I have a feeling I might never get back up." Bernie let out a little snort and opened the door fully.  
"You better come in then."  
"Thank you." Serena smiled as she walked passed Bernie into the lounge. 

Serena looked around the lounge and picked up a photograph of Bernie and Summer. "Is this a recent picture of her."  
"Yes I took her to Spain during the holidays she loved it she was never out of the pool."  
"She's so beautiful." She cried. "I've missed her so much Bernie. I know I shouldn't have left her but I couldn't cope anymore after… after."  
"I had to cope Serena. I had to stay strong for you and Summer. We could have got through it together. I loved you so much Serena."  
"And now you hate me."  
"I shouldn't have said that it was uncalled for."  
"Not if it's the truth it's not."  
"Why don't you sit down and I'll make us a cup of tea and we can talk properly."  
"That would be nice."  
"Do you still have if so strong you could stand the spoon up in it." She smiled.  
"I sure do."  
"Sit yourself down I won't be a minute. Bernie said as she went through to the kitchen. 

"There you go. Is that strong enough for you." Bernie said as she handed Serena her tea.  
"That's perfect thanks."  
"So where do we start."  
"Tell me about Summer."  
"She's very loving and funny and she's certainly a character that's for sure."  
"How's she doing a school."  
"Hates it with a passion."  
"I thought about her non stop when it was her first day at school. I just wished I'd have been her to take her."  
"So do I. It was so hard for us when you left. We both thought it was something we'd done."  
"It wasn't I promise. I just felt as though I was suffocating under the stress of losing."  
"Ellinor can you not even say her name. I was hurting too Serena. So was Summer and your mum. But we didn't just take off."  
"I'm sorry I thought it was the best."She cried." Can you ever forgive me."  
"Its doesn't matter about me. Summer is all I care about."  
"Will you let me see her so I can talk to her at least and then if she still doesn't want to see me then. Then I don't know what I'll do."  
"Look I'm not promising anything but I'll talk to her when I pick her up from school."  
"Thank you. So erm mum tells me your in a relationship."  
"Yes it's early days but we get on well and Summer seems to like her."  
"Do you love her." Serena said as she choked back her sobs.  
"I don't think loves had a chance to come into yet."  
"I better go and let you pick Summer up from school." Serena stood up and walked to the door. "You will speak to Summer won't you."  
"I will."  
"Here my number." Serena passed Bernie a piece of paper. "Call me."  
"Of course. Bye Serena."  
"See you later hopefully" Serena walked down the steps and into her car. 

Bernie waited outside the school gates for Summer she can't remember being so nervous in her life. After the school bell rang it wasn't long before Summer came running out and into Bernie’s arms.  
"Hello sweetheart you had a good day."  
"Yes we've been drawing pictures of our family look." Summer said as she trusted a large piece of paper into Bernie’s face.  
"Wow that's good. Who have you drawn."  
"That's you with the blonde hair. Me in the middle and mummy at the end."  
"Mummy you've drawn mummy."  
"Yes even though she isn't here anymore, she's still a part of our family. And she's still my mummy isn't she?"  
"Always. Look, why don't we go get an ice cream and sit on that bench over."  
"Why."  
"Because I've got something I need to talk to you about."  
"OK." Summer said as they went and got there ice creams and sat down. "Am I in trouble momma."  
"No darling you're not. The thing is that picture that you drew today with your mummy on it. Well I had a visitor today at the hospital."  
"Who was it momma."  
"It's was mummy Summer. Your mummy is back."  
"She's… she's back."  
"Yes and she is desperate to see you. Summer are you alright."  
"I don't know."  
"I know it's a lot to take in sweetheart. I was shocked when I saw her. But she really wants to see you. But do you want to see her?" Summer nodded her with tears in her eyes.  
"Momma is mummy still pretty."  
"Yes sweetheart she is." Bernie smiled as she wrapped her arms around Summer. 


	5. Chapter 5

"You go up and get changed sweetheart while I'll make a start on dinner." Bernie said as they arrived home.  
"Momma."  
"Yes darling."  
"Can I see mummy today."  
"I don't know. Do you want to."  
"Yes please."  
"OK. You go get changed and I'll ring mummy up and see if she can come round alright."  
"Thank you momma." Summer said as she hugged Bernie and ran upstairs. Bernie took her phone out of her bag and called Serena.  
"Hello."  
"Serena it's Bernie."  
"Hi did you managed to speak to Summer?"  
"I did and she wants to see you."  
"Really." Serena side in a wobbly breath.  
"Really. In fact, she wants to know if you can come round now."  
"Of course I can. I will be round straight away."  
"I'll see you soon then."  
"You will. Bernie."  
"Yes."  
"Thank you."  
"Don't be long."  
"I won't." Serana smiled as she put her phone in her bag. 

"Will mummy belong." Summer said as she walked into the kitchen.  
"No she said she was coming right away."  
"OK." Summer went into the lounge and looked out of the window. When she saw a car pull up. A lady with short brown hair got out and looked up at the house. "Mummy." she said out loud as she ran to the front door and open it. Serena put her hand to her mouth as she saw Summer stood in front of her. Tears fell down both of their faces as Serena walked closer to the young girl. 

"Hello baby." She said as she kneeled down so that she was face to face with Summer. Serena held Summer's face in her hands. "Oh sweetheart. You've grown so much. Your so beautiful" Summer reached out and stroked Serena's face gently.  
"Mummy. It's really you?" She cried as she threw herself into Serena's arms.  
"Yes baby it's really me. I've missed you so much."  
"I've missed you too mummy. She sobbed. Serena looked up and mouth thank you as she saw Bernie stood there watching them.  
"Why don't you take mummy in the lounge Summer."  
"Come on mummy." Summer took Serena's hand in hers and went and sat on the sofa together. As soon as Serena sat down Summer snuggled up beside her. "Are you here to stay now mummy."  
"I am sweetheart."  
"Does this mean you and momma are back together."  
"No darling. Your momma has got someone else now hasn't she."  
"Amanda."  
"Is that her name Amanda."  
"Yes. I don't like her."  
"Grandma Addie and momma told me that you did."  
"No I just try to get on with her because I know momma likes her."  
"Momma really likes her."  
"I think so."  
"As long as momma's happy that's the main thing."  
"Have you got someone else."  
"No I haven't. I don't want anyone else. I just want to be a better mummy to you from now on. If you'll let me."  
"Wait a minute." Summer said as she ran and came back back in with the picture she had drawn.  
"Have you done that."  
"Yes it's me momma and you. I did that before I knew you had come back.  
"Why did you draw me."  
"Because I love you mummy."  
"I love you. I always have and I always will. I'm never leaving you again." Serena cried as she held Summer close to her. 


	6. Chapter 6

Serena and Summer were snuggled up on the sofa when Summer climbed on Serena's knee and wrapped her arms around her neck and squeezed her tightly.  
"That's a nice cuddle." She said as she kissed her on the head and stroked her long brown hair.  
"Where did you go mummy." Summer said as she stroked Serena's face.  
"I went to France sweetie."  
"Was it nice there."  
"It was but it would have been even better if you and momma where there with me. I'm sorry I didn't take you both with me I just."  
"It's OK mummy" she butted in. "I know why you wanted to be on your own."  
"You do."  
"Yes because you were sad about Ellinor going to baby Jesus."  
"I was. I'm so sorry I left you baby." She cried.  
"It's alright mummy your here now."  
"And I'm not going anywhere ever again."  
"Where are you living."  
"Im staying with Grandma Addie till I can find a place of my own. When I find somewhere you can decide how you want your bedroom doing. If momma let's stay over that is. Would you like that?"  
"Yes."  
"Dinner's ready." Bernie said as walked into the lounge.  
"I better be going."  
"No don't go yet mummy." Summer said as she snuggled into Serena. "Can mummy stay and eat with us momma?"  
"I should go and see what Grandma Addie is up to." Serena said as she stood up.  
"Your quite welcome to stay and eat with us there's plenty." Bernie smiled.  
"Please mummy stay."  
"I'd love to thank you."  
"Right come through let's eat." Bernie said as all 3 of them went onto the kitchen 

The three of them sat around the table. Bernie and Serena couldn't get a word in because Summer telling Serena and Bernie about school.  
"Mummy I have my swimming lesson tomorrow."  
"Wow do you like it."  
"Yes momma took me to Spain in the 6 weeks holidays and I loved it in the pool. You'll have to come and watch me mummy."  
"I'd love to."  
"If you finished eating go up and out your pajamas on please." Bernie said as stood up and started clearing the pots.  
"OK momma. I won't be long mummy. Do go will you."  
"I won't. Here let me do the pots. It's the least I can do."  
"It's alright." Bernie said as both held the plate as they looked at each other.  
"No please let me."  
"OK. I'll go and make sure she's alright."  
"OK. Bernie thanks you for this. Letting me spend time with Summer."  
"Your her mum too."Serena smiled as she watched Bernie leave the kitchen. Serena couldn't help but look down at Bernie’s arse in her tight jeans. Stop it Serena she's not yours anymore you blew it, she thought to herself as she turned around and started washing the pots. 

A bit later they were all sat in the lounge watching a film. Summer was sat beside Serena and Bernie was in the chair. Serena could feel Bernie looking at her out of the corner of her eye. But then when she turned to look Bernie quickly turned away and looked at TV. Summer's eyes were closing as the film finished.  
"I think it's bedtime for you young lady."  
"I'm not tired momma."  
"Are you having a laugh you can hardly keep yours eyes open. Come on say goodnight to mummy."  
"I want mummy to take me to bed." Serena looked at Bernie unsure of what to say. "Can she momma."  
"OK."  
"Come on mummy you'll be able to see my room now."  
"Lead the way." Summer went on ahead. "I'm sorry." She said as she touched Bernie’s hand.  
"It's fine really."  
"Mummy come on."  
"I'm coming." She smiled at Bernie as she squeezed her hand before going up the stairs. Bloody hell why does she still have to be so gorgeous Bernie thought to herself. 

Summer climbed into bed and patted the bed for Serena to sit down.  
"I'm so happy your back mummy." Summer yawned  
"So am I. You closed your eyes and go to sleep."Serena stroked her hair as Summer eyes started to close." I love you so much. "She whispered as she kissed the little girl turned out the light and went downstairs.  
"Is she alright." Bernie said as she stood up.  
"Fast asleep it didn't take her long to nod off."  
"I just hope she stays in her own bed tonight."Serena looked at her confused." Ever since well ever since you left she has got into bed with me every night without fail."  
"What have I done to her. Maybe she's better off without me."  
"How can you say that you saw her tonight." Bernie said as she took Serena by the shoulders. "She's over the moon that your back. And she's not the only one." She smiled as she put Serena's face in her hands. "I've missed you so much. Do you know that." Bernie cried.  
"I've missed you." Bernie leant forward and put her lips to Serena's before Serena loved moved away quickly.  
"I shouldn't have done that Serena I'm so sorry."  
"I better go. I'll see later." Serena said as she left the house and sat in her car. As sat in her car she brought her hand up to her lips. And traced them with a finger. Why did I pull away. Because she is with someone that's why you bloody idiot she thought as she looked at the house before driving away. 


	7. Chapter 7

Morning darling. "Adrienne said as Serena sat at the table the next morning.  
Morning."  
"So how did it go yesterday. You were in bed when I got in from the theatre and I didn't want to wake you."  
"It's was amazing mum. Just to have my little girl back in my arms mum. Then she wanted me to stay for tea and put her to bed. It felt like before you know. Being in our house with my family. With the people I love."  
"And how did you and Bernie get along."  
"Ok." Serena said as she stood up and poured herself a cup of tea. So she didn't have to look at Adrienne and lie.  
"I am so happy it went well for you love." Adrienne said as she stood up and walked to Serena before kissing her on the cheek.  
"So am I mum."  
"Right I better go and dressed I meeting Carol to go shopping. Do you want to come with us."  
"No I've got somewhere I need to be."  
"OK." Adrienne smiled as she went to get dressed. 

Serena sat outside the leisure centre and waited for Bernie and Summer to arrive. She hadn't been waiting long when she heard Bernie tell Summer to wait for her. "  
"SUMMER." Serena shouted as she got out of the car.  
"MUMMY." Summer ran over to Serena and wrapped her arms around her. "What are you doing here mummy?"  
"I thought I would come and watch you swim. Is that OK?" She said as she looked at Bernie. And she noticed there was a woman stood beside her.  
"That's fine. Erm Serena this is Amanda. Amanda this is Serena Summers mum."  
"Hello Amanda nice to meet you."  
"Hi."  
"Mummy come on you can help me get changed." Summer dragged Serena across the car park.  
"Are you alright?"  
"What's she doing here Bernie?"  
"You heard her she wants to see Summer."  
"As long as that's all she's come for."  
"Come on, let's go in." Bernie said as she took Amanda's hand. Bernie and Amanda were sat on the benches beside the pool when they saw Serena and Summer enter the pool area holding hands and laughing.  
Summer gave Serena and kiss on her cheek before getting in the pool. 

Bernie couldn't take her eyes off Serena as she stood up and watched Summer smiling.  
"Where you going." Amanda said as Bernie stood up.  
"Am going to ask Serena to come and sit with us. She's stood over there on her own."  
"Maybe she wants to be on her own have you thought of that."  
"I'll just go and ask." She said as she walked over. "Are you alright."  
"Yes fine." She said as she tried not to look at Bernie.  
"Why don't you come and sit with us."  
"I'm alright here thanks."  
"Summer stayed in her own bed all night last night."  
"Did she."  
"Yes it's the first time in 2 and a half years she hasn't climbed in with me. Do you know she would always sleep on your side of the bed."  
"She did." Bernie nodded. "I wonder why she stayed in bed last night."  
"It must be because you're here and you put her to bed."  
"I won't be leaving her again Bernie."  
"I hope you don't. She so happy now your back. Serena about last night."  
"It's alright. It was just a quick kiss. Don't worry about it. I won't be telling Amanda if that's what your worried about."  
"I wasn't worried." Bernie said as she walked back to Amanda. 


	8. Chapter 8

Serena couldn't take the smile of her face as she watched Summer swimming. After she had finished her lesson ran out of the pool and headed straight for Serena.  
"Summer Wolfe be careful please no running in here." the instructor said.  
"Sorry Miss." Summer said as she wrapped her arms around Serena.  
"Well done you were brilliant in there."  
"Can you swim mummy."  
"Yes I can swim."  
"Me and you should go swimming together mummy."  
"I'd like that."  
"Summer come let's go and get you dried off and dressed."  
"I want mummy to help me."  
"OK then me and Amanda will wait in reception for you." Bernie said as her and Amanda watched the little girl and Serena go to the changing rooms. 

"Are you just going to let her do this." Amanda said as they sat down.  
"Do what."  
"She has been back all of 5 minutes and she is taking over."  
"She's her mum Amanda what am I supposed to do."  
"Have set days when she can come and see Summer."  
"I couldn't do that. Serena can come and see Summer anytime she wants."  
"Don't say I didn't warn you Bernie."  
"Don't take this the wrong way but it hasn't really got anything to do with you had it Amanda."  
"Momma can I have a hot chocolate now please." Summer said as they met up with Bernie.  
"Actually I was wondering if your mummy wanted you for the afternoon."  
"Really."  
"Really only if you want to that is."  
"Of course I want to."Serena said." That would be great." Serena saw the unamused look on Amanda's face." What do you say Summer do you want to spend the afternoon with me."  
"Yes can we go to McDonald's."  
"You better ask your momma."  
"Course you can."  
"Come on then mummy let's go." Summer said as she hugged Bernie. "See you later momma."  
"Bye love. I'll come and pick her up from your mums about 6.30 is that alright."  
"Yes fine. We'll see you later then."  
"Bye be good for mummy Summer."  
"I will." The little girl said as her and Serena walked off holding hands and chatting. 

Serena and Summer went to McDonald's and then went shopping. Summer saw a doll and pram that she wanted so Serena bought it for her. When they got back to Serena's mums house Adrienne was already home.  
"Hello, what are you doing here gorgeous."  
"Momma said that I could spend the afternoon with mummy. We've been shopping." Summer said as she wheeled the doll and pram into the lounge.  
"So I can see. Had mummy bought you that."  
"Yes it's nice isn't it."  
"Mmm looks expensive."  
"Can I have a drink please."  
"I'll get one for you." Serena said as she went into the kitchen followed by Adrienne.  
"How much was that."  
"Does it matter. Look mum I have missed out on buying her things for Christmases and birthdays. I have got a lot of making up to do."  
"Alright alright I'm saying no more."  
"There you go darling." Serena gave Summer her drink. Summer sat at the side of Serena. "Summer you know when you said you didn't like Amanda."  
"Yes."  
"What is it that you don't like about her."  
"Everything she isn't good enough for momma. Mummy why can't you come home and live with me and momma again."  
"Sweetheart there is nothing I want more but me and momma are not getting back together."  
"I wish you would."  
"Me too darling. That'll be momma now." Serena said as she went to the front door.

"Hi come in."  
"Thanks has she been alright.  
"As good as gold."  
"Hi Bernie."  
"Hi Adrienne."  
"Madam has been spoiling Summer."  
"I thought she would. It's alright."  
"Hi mumma."  
"Hello what have you got here."  
"Mummy bought it me."  
"You've been spoilt. Right say goodbye to mummy we have to go now."  
"Do we have to."  
"Yes dinner nearly ready."  
"OK bye mummy." Summer said as she wrapped her arms around Serena.  
"Bye baby. I'll see you soon OK."  
"OK I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you too. I love you so much."  
"I love you mummy."  
"Have you got anything."  
"Yes." She said as she pushed the pram out the door. "Bye Grandma."  
"Bye sweetie."  
"Thanks for letting me have her this afternoon."  
"Anytime see you later."  
"Bye. Bye darling."  
"Bye mummy." Summer shouted as she got in the car. Bernie put the pram in the boot and got in as they drove away.  
"That was nice of her to let you have Summer."  
"I can't do this mum."  
"Can't do what."  
"Wait for Bernie to say when I can her. She's my daughter. I want to see her everyday. I want my daughter with me. I want full custody of her mum. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Serena you can't do that." Adrienne said as she paced the room.  
"Why can't I. I gave birth to her. She my daughter she belongs with me."  
"What about Bernie. She looked after her when you left without saying a word to anyone."  
"You know why I left mum. I was grieving for my little baby."  
"So was Bernie but she didn't just take off."  
"Well I know whose side your on and it's clearly not mine."  
"I'm not on anyone's side Serena I'm just telling you the facts. Summer was a complete mess when you left. She would cry constantly screaming for you. Bernie would bring her round her and she would say grandma where's my mummy. It broke my heart Serena so imagine what it did to hers."  
"I didn't know it would affect her so much." Serena looked at her mum while tears rolled down her face.  
"How did you think it would affect her Serena. One day her mummy was there the next she was gone. I saw it all Serena the tantrums the nightmares the constant questions. You can't just take her away from Bernie."  
"Mum I need to be with my little girl apart from you she's all I've got left in this world. Please mum please help me get my daughter back?" 

"I don't want any part of this Serena. Keep me out of this."  
"Fine I'll do it myself." Serena said as she walked out of the room.  
"Where you going."  
"Getting out of here. I'll pack my bags and go."  
"Go, go where."  
"Anywhere but not here. I'll go and pack."  
"Darling you don't have to do that."  
"Yes I do. Looks like I'm on my own from now on. Doesn't it?" Serena said angrily as she went upstairs and pack her bags.  
Serena checked into a hotel put the TV on and opened a bottle of wine. She got her phone from out of her bag and looked at the pictures she had taken of her and Summer that afternoon. Serena traced Summer's face with her fingers.  
"You'll soon be back with mummy darling." Serena smiled. "I'll make sure of it." 

Bernie was watching TV with Amanda in the lounge. When the phone rang.  
"Who's that at this time of night." Bernie groaned.  
"Well maybe you stop looking at it and answer it then you will find out." Amanda laughed as Bernie kissed her.  
"Hello." She laughed as she answered the phone.  
"Bernie it's me Adrienne."  
"Hi your ringing late is everything alright."  
"I don't know if I should be telling you this I mean she's my daughter."  
"Adrienne is Serena alright."  
"Yes but She's gone too far this time Bernie."  
"What's wrong your worrying me now."  
"Me and Serena have had a row she has left."  
"You mean she's took off again."  
"Don't worrying what she has planned she won't have gone far."  
"Adrienne what are going on about."  
"It's Serena she wants Summer."  
"What do you mean she wants Summer."  
"Serena wants full custody of Summer Bernie."  
"Like hell that's gonna happen. She's taking Summer no where."  
"I thought you should know."  
"Thanks Adrienne. I'll speak to you later bye." Bernie cut her off and thru the phone on the sofa.  
"Did you hear that. Serena wants full custody of Summer."  
"What did I tell you this morning. I said she will try and take over didn't I."  
"Yes well she can forget it." Bernie picked her phone back up and started to text. 

Bernie  
What the hell do you think you are playing at. 

Serena  
What do you mean. 

Bernie  
Cut the Miss innocent Serena. You know exactly what I mean. You mum has told me everything. 

Serena  
I can't believe she had told you. She my mum she's supposed to be on my side. 

Bernie  
Well she has. And there is no way I'm gonna let you take Summer away from me. I mean what court would give you custody after what you did. 

Serena  
I'm not going through all that again. Summer is my daughter she belongs with me.

Bernie  
I hope you made the most of being with her today. Because it's the last you'll ever see of her. 

Serena  
You have no right to keep her away from me. I'm her mum. Please Bernie please you can't do that. 

Bernie  
Oh I can and I will. I'm gonna make sure you never see Summer ever again. Goodbye Serena


	10. Chapter 10

Bernie hasn't slept much that night. Serena had been texting her constantly but she ignored her. As she walked downstairs her phone went off again. 

Serena  
Stop ignoring Bernie. I'm not going to go away. 

Bernie  
You're not going to get your hands on Summer either. 

Serena  
Bernie please you can't stop me from seeing her. I will take you court Bernie. 

Bernie  
Crack on darling. 

Serena  
I will you fight you every step of the way. Until I get what's rightfully mine. 

Bernie  
Don't contact me anymore. 

Serena  
I'll see you in court. 

Bernie put her phone on the table as Summer walked downstairs and into the kitchen.  
"Morning momma."  
"Morning sweetheart." Bernie said as she made Summer and her some breakfast and sat down beside her. "What shall we do today?"  
"Can I see mummy again today."  
"No not today."  
"Why not."  
"Because I said so." She snapped and Summer looked like she was going to cry. "I'm sorry baby I just thought me and you could do something together today."  
"Like what."  
"Whatever you want."  
"Couldn't mummy come with us."  
"NO FOR GOD'S SAKE." Bernie shouted as she put her pots on the sink. "You don't have to spend all your time with her just because she is back you know."  
"But you let me spend the afternoon with her yesterday."  
"That's won't be happening again I can assure you of that.  
"Why not."  
"Because I don't want you seeing mummy again that's why not.  
"That's not fair."  
"Life isn't fair sometimes Summer. You are not to see your mummy again do you understand." Summer ran out of kitchen and up the stairs. "Summer come back here."  
"NO I WANT MY MUMMY. YOU CAN'T STOP ME. I HATE YOU." She shouted as she went into her bedroom and slammed the door. 

The next day Bernie pulled up outside Summer's school to drop her off. Summer hadn't spoken to Bernie all day yesterday and Serena had been texting and ringing non stop.  
"Come on out you come." Bernie said as she opened the car door and let Summer out.  
"SUMMER." Serena shouted as she Summer got out.  
"MUMMY." She said as she went to run to Serena but Bernie stopped her. "No momma let me go." She screamed.  
"No what did I tell you yesterday. Inside come on."  
"Bernie please don't."  
"I want my mummy let me go." She cried as she escaped Bernie’s arms and ran into Serena's. "Mummy." She sobbed.  
"Baby it's alright I'm here."  
"Momma says I can't see you anymore."  
"I won't let that happen I promise. Your mine too."  
"I love you mummy."  
"I love you baby." Serena said as they stood there hugging watched by Bernie who had tears running down her face too.  
"Don't keep my daughter away from me please. I need to be with her Bernie."  
"Why don't we go somewhere and talk this over probably."  
"Haven't you got work to go to."  
"No I called them yesterday and put in some emergency holidays days."  
"OK."  
"Let's go and talk then." Summer said as she took Serena's and Bernie’s hand.  
"Where do you think your going young lady."  
"You just said we were going for a talk."  
"Me and mummy not you. Its school for you."  
"This involves me too. I want me say.  
"She's got a point Serena."  
"It's up to you."  
"You stay here with mummy and I will go and tell your teacher that your not coming in today."  
"OK momma." Summer smiled as she hugged Serena again. 

When they got back to Bernie’s they all sat in the lounge.  
"So have you called a solicitor yet."  
"No not yet I was going to do it when I came back from the school."  
"What do you want a solicitor for mummy."  
"Because mummy wants you to go and live with her that's why." Bernie snapped.  
"I don't want to live with mummy. Summer said as they Serena looked at her shocked and Bernie sat smirking."Don't look happy momma I don't want to live you either."  
"Who do you want to live with them baby."  
"I want to live with both of you in this house together like we used to do."  
"Summer you know that's not possible." Serena said as she held her hand.  
"I know you two aren't together anymore but you could still move in. We have a spare bedroom for you. Then I can see you both whenever I want."  
"It's not a bad idea actually Serena."  
"You think so."  
"Yes I mean we can both see other people whatever we want. But at least we can both be there for Summer. And if it saves all the arguments and court stuff. It sounds worth it to me. What do you think?"  
"Please mummy please come back and live with us." Summer smiled as she climbed onto Serena's knee.  
"How could I resist that beautiful little face."  
"Is that a yes mummy."  
"Yes yes yes."  
"Yes." Serena laughed as Summer did a fist pump in the air. 


	11. Chapter 11

Serena and Bernie and Summer sat in the lounge chatting between themselves.  
"Momma shall we go and get mummy's things now."  
"Sweetheart mummy might not want to move on straight away."  
"She does don't you mummy."  
"I haven't really gotten that much I could move in today. But is up to your momma."  
"Momma can she please."  
"Why not." Bernie smiled.  
"Right I'll go and get my stuff." Serena said as she stood up.  
"Can I come."  
"You stay here with me and we can get mummy's bedroom ready for her yes."  
"OK." Summer said as she followed Serena to the door. "I know I would get my own way in the end." She whispered in Serena's ear.  
"You did huh."  
"Of course I knew I would get you back where you belong."  
"Come here you." Serena smiled as she hugged Summer. "I love you so baby girl."  
"I love you mummy."  
"Right I won't be long. I'll see you later.  
"OK mummy see you soon."  
Summer watched Serena get into her car and drive away. I just have to get you and momma back together now she thought to herself. 

"Summer come away from the window mummy will be here soon." Bernie said as she walked into the lounge.  
"She said she wouldn't be long and she's been gone ages."  
"It hasn't been that long sweetheart."  
"You don't think she's changed her mind do you."  
"No I don't."  
"I wish she would hurry up."  
"Summer come here a minute darling."  
"What momma."  
"You do know that just because your mummy is moving in doesn't mean we are getting back together. You know that don't you."  
"I know. I just heard a car pull up. Summer said as she ran to the window." Mummy's here. "She said as she ran to the door and Bernie followed.  
"Here let me take that from you." Bernie said as she took Serena's bag off her.  
"Thanks.  
"Is that it?"  
"I said I didn't have much."  
"Mummy come on I'll show you your room."  
"OK lead on." Summer walked first up the stairs with Bernie and Serena following.  
"You can decorate it anyway you want."  
"It's lovely really. And who's this little man." Serena said as she picked up a Teddy that sat on the pillows.  
"That's my Teddy don't you remember it. You bought it me mummy when I was born."  
"Of course I remember it baby. I just didn't think you would still have it."  
"I used to sleep with him all the time when you went away he kept me safe. Now he can sleep with you. He will keep you safe mummy."  
"Thank you darling." Serena cried as she pulled Summer close to her. 

Later that night Summer was tucked up in bed fast asleep and Bernie and Serena were watching a film.  
"Have you told Amanda about me moving in."  
"No not yet."  
"Do you think she'll be alright about it."  
"God knows. But I don't care were doing this for our daughter at the end of the day."  
"I don't want to come between you two."  
"You won't. Besides you'll probably end up meeting someone soon anyway."  
"What makes you say that."  
"Have you looked in the mirror lately. Your gorgeous Serena." Bernie said as she stood up and went to sit beside her.  
"Yeah well I'm not interested in finding someone else. I'm going to call it a night. I didn't sleep very well last night for obvious reasons." Serena said as she stood up.  
"Serena wait." Bernie said as she held her arm. "Why are you not interested in finding someone."  
"If you don't know why. Then I'm not going to tell you. Goodnight Bernie." She smiled as she went upstairs to bed. 


	12. Chapter 12

2 weeks later  
The living arrangement had been going well. Amanda wasn't too happy with the arrangement and she seemed to spend more time at Bernie's then she had done before. Summer loved having both her mums under one roof again. Serena had started work at St James Hospital and everything was going great.  
"Hi Serena. Bernie said as she answered the phone.  
"Hi am just ringing to say I'm going to be late home tonight. I'm going out for a drink with a colleague."  
"A drink is that another word for a date."  
"Sort of. I won't be too late."  
"Be as late as you want, I'm not doing anything tonight."  
"OK I've got to go. Give Summer a kiss goodnight from me. I'll see you later."  
"I will. Have good time. Bernie said as she slammed the phone down on the desk. 

"Bedtime for you in a minute young lady." Bernie said as her Summer and Amanda were sat in the lounge watching TV.  
"I want to wait for mummy to come back."  
"You can't because I don't know what time she's going to be back."  
"Well I'll wait it's Saturday tomorrow there's now school momma."  
"I don't care, it's 10.00 it's time you were going to bed come on. Say goodnight to Amanda."  
"Night Summer."  
"Night." Summer said as she left the room. As Summer put one foot on the stairs the front door opened and Serena walked in.  
"Mummy." Summer said as she ran into Serena's arms.  
"Hello sweetheart where are you going."  
"Momma said I had to go to bed."  
"Did she, come on i'll come and tuck you in." Serena said as she took Summer's hand and took her upstairs.  
"Did you have a good time tonight mummy." Summer said as Serena tucked her up in bed.  
"It was alright."  
"Who did out go out with."  
"Just a lady who I work with."  
"It wasn't a date was it."  
"Why do ask."  
"I don't want you to meet anyone else."  
"Why not Momma has got someone else."  
"Because you belong with Momma."  
"Darling that is never going to happen. Me and Momma are just friends now."  
"You do care about Momma though don't you."  
"Of course I do. Now you go to sleep. Goodnight I love you."  
"I love you mummy." Serena turned out the light and shut the door. I will get you and Momma back together Summer thought as she closed her eyes. 

Serena went downstairs and into the kitchen to make herself a drink.  
"How was your date." Bernie said as she stood at the door.  
"Bloody hell don't sneak up on me like that. Do you and Amanda want a coffee."  
"Amanda has gone but I'll have one."  
"She's gone early hasn't she."  
"I wasn't in the mood to listen to her moaning tonight. So how was your date."  
"It's was alright."  
"Do you like her."  
"She's nice."  
"Attractive."  
"Well she's not ugly if that's what you mean. Anyway why are you so interested."  
"Am not."  
"Not much you aren't."  
"I was just asking how it went that's all."  
"Are you jealous?" Serena smirked.  
"No am not."  
"Are you sure." Serena said as she walked towards Bernie to leave the kitchen but Bernie stood in her way. "Can you let me passed."  
"What's the magic word."  
"Shift yourself please." Bernie grabbed Serena and pushed her up again the wall. "What are doing."Serena said as her breathing became heavy. Bernie looked her in the eye and kissed her passionately. Serena pushed her away.  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Bernie said.  
"Your sure about are you." Serena smiled as she walked out of the kitchen and up to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Bernie woke up the next morning early. She hadn't had that much sleep because all she could think about was that kiss. It felt so good to have Serena's lips on hers again after all this time. Kissing Amanda has never felt that good. Getting back to sleep was out of the question so Bernie decided to go for a run. Once she had gotten ready she checked on Summer who was still fast asleep and set off out the door for her run.  
Serena was still asleep when Summer came into her room and started to nudge her awake.  
"Mummy, mummy wake up."  
"What time is it."  
"It's zero seven dot three zero."  
"Summer go back to bed it's too early to get up."  
"No it isn't Momma is already up."  
"Good for Momma. Go and torment her then." Serena said as she put her head in the pillow.  
"I can't she isn't here."  
"What do you mean she isn't here."  
"What I said I have looked in her bedroom and downstairs and she isn't here."  
"Where's she gone then."  
"I dont know I have only just woken up. And I'm hungry mummy."  
"Come on then let's get you fed."  
"Great." Summer said as she took Serena's hand. 

"Is that better." Serena asked Summer as she finished her breakfast and Serena drank her tea.  
"Yes thank you. What are we doing today."  
"Not a lot I don't think why."  
"I think me you and Momma should do something today."  
"Momma might have plans with Amanda. What's that look for." Serena said as Summer pulled a face.  
"I told you I don't like her."  
"Then you need to tell your Momma it's got nothing to do with me."  
"Your not going to be going out with lady you went out with last night again are you mummy?"  
"I dont know yet I might do."  
"It's not fair." Summer sulked as she stormed off into the lounge and out the TV on. Walking straight passed Bernie.  
"Whats up with her." She said as she came into the kitchen.  
"God knows. You were up and about early."  
"Yes I couldn't sleep so I thought I would have run instead." Bernie said as she took a big drink of water.  
"Any reason why you couldn't sleep."  
"No reason."  
"Bullshit." Serena said in Bernie’s face as she went back upstairs. 

"What you watching trouble." Bernie said as she walked into the lounge and out her arm around Summer.  
"Parent Trap. Momma you smell."  
"Thanks a lot I love you too. What the film about."  
"Two girls who get there parents back together. Momma you need to get a shower."  
"Alright am going. Don't answer the door to anyone while I'm upstairs alright."  
"I won't." She said as Bernie set off up the stairs.  
Serena got out of shower and realised she had forgotten to bring a towel. Fuck it she thought as she opened the door and ran out of bathroom but stop dead when she saw Bernie stood there with her mouth gaped opened. Serena wrapped her arms around her private parts and ran into her bedroom. Bernie just stood there not quite believeing what she had just seen. She walked into her own bedroom and got into her shower. As the water ran down her body all Bernie could think about was Serena's wet naked sexy body.


	14. Chapter 14

"Summer I'm going shopping do you want to come with me." Serena said as she walked downstairs.  
"I'm not dressed yet mummy."  
"Then go and get dressed then if you want to come with me."  
"OK" She said as she ran upstairs. When she was dressed she went into Bernie’s bedroom. "Momma I'm going out shopping with mummy."  
"OK sweetheart."  
"Why don't you come with us."  
"I don't think so you know I hate shopping."  
"Please Momma I want us to all go together."  
"Why."  
"I just do please."  
"Alright then I'll go."  
"Yes. Come on then mummy is waiting." Summer said as they went downstairs. "Mummy Momma is coming shopping with us."  
"Is she."  
"Is you don't mind."  
"Why should I mind. Who's driving."  
"Well go in my car it's got a bigger boot for all the shopping."  
"Who says I'm going to buy a lot."  
"You and shopping. I know you too well Serena."  
"Fair enough let's go." They all left the house and got in the car. 

Summer was sat in the back feeling quite proud with herself at getting her mums to spend the day together. Bernie kept taking little glances at Serena and smirking at the thought of seeing Serena naked that morning.  
"What are you smirking at." Serena said as she turned and looked at Bernie.  
"I'm not smirking."  
"Yes you were. You'd better not be thinking about what I think your thinking about."  
"I don't know what you mean."  
"Mmm course you don't." Serena said as she looked out of the window smiling to herself. Bernie parked the car and they all walked to the shops. They took Summer into the shoe shop to get her some more school shoes because her other ones where getting two small despite only having them for just over 2 months. 

"I can't believe how fast your feet are growing madam." Bernie said as Serena helped Summer try some shoes on.  
"I can't help it if I'm growing Momma."  
"I know you can't sweetie."  
"There you go try walking around in them baby." Serena said as Summer stood up and walked up and down the shop. "How do they feel sweetheart. Are they comfy?"  
"Yes can I have these."  
"£55." Bernie said as she looked at the box. "Is there none any cheaper."  
"Stop being tight Berenice we'll go half each on them OK."  
"Fine. Let's go and pay for them then."  
"Come on cough up Wolfe." Serena said as she held her hand out to Bernie.  
Bernie put £30 in Serena's hand as Serena gave the cashier £60. The cashier gave Serena £5 back which she put in Summer's hand and winked.  
"Oy £2.50 is mine." Bernie said.  
"Not anymore it isn't Momma it's mine." Summer and Serena laughed as they walked out of the shop, hand in hand. Bernie smiled to herself as she followed them out. 

A few hours later they all went to a pub for some lunch.  
"Right what's everybody having." Bernie said as they looked at menu.  
"Pizza please Momma and a Lemonade."  
"Serena."  
"I'll get these."  
"No you won't I'm paying. What you do you want."  
"Erm I'll have lasagna please and an orange juice."  
"OK I'll go and order." Serena looked a Summer who had a big smile on her face.  
"What you smiling at beautiful."  
"Nothing I'm just happy."  
"Happy about what."  
"This it's nice isn't it just the 3 of us spending the day together."  
"Mmm if you say so." Serena smiled.  
"There you go a Lemonade for you young lady."  
"Thank you."  
"And an orange juice for you."  
"Thanks."  
"So where to next."  
"I want to go to the bookshop and I want some new clothes."  
"To impress your new woman."  
"No for me actually."  
"Yeah course they are."  
"Don't be like this. And even if they were for her it's got nothing to do with you."  
"Has it not."  
"No it hasn't. We're just friends remember" Serena said sarcastically.  
"Stop it please." Summer said.  
"What's up darling."  
"Stop arguing I want us to have a nice time today."  
"I'm sorry baby." Serena said as she reached out and took Summer's hand.  
"Im sorry too sweetheart. Ah the food is here." The rest of the afternoon went by without another argument. As they were walking back to the car Summer was walking just in front of them carrying her own bags. Bernie’s hand brushed Serena's as she looked at Bernie and smiled as they got to the car and got in."

Later that night they sat in the lounge watching TV. Bernie wasn't really taking much notice of what was happening.  
"Bernie are you watching this." Serena said.  
"No not really."  
"You look miles away."  
"I was just thinking."  
"About."  
"Nothing much."  
"Your such a liar." Serena said as she stood up and straggled Bernie’s legs. "Why don't you just admit that your were thinking about me being naked this morning."  
"Was I."  
"You know you were." Serena said as she started to unbutton her pajama top to reveal her bare breasts. Now it was Bernie’s turn to start breathing heavily. "Touch me." Serena said as she took Bernie’s hands and placed them on her beast. Bernie started to knead her breast she leant forward and took one of Serena's nipples in her mouth.  
"Oh God." Serena moaned as she took Bernie’s face in her hands and looked at her. "Do you want to fuck me Berenice."  
"Oh yes."  
"Well what are you waiting for gorgeous." They kissed each other like their lives depended on it. Bernie picked Serena up making her squeal as she walked them to the sofa and layed Serena down. Bernie grabbed Serena's bottoms to pull them down as the doorbell rang.  
"Leave it." Serena said as she pulled Bernie down on top of her and kissed her again.  
"Bernie are you in." Amanda said through the letterbox.  
"Shit." Bernie said as she got up off Serena as went to the front door.  
"What you are doing here at this time."  
"It's not that late Bernie it's only 10.30. Anyway I wanted to see you." Serena stood listening at the lounge door. Go away she thought to herself.  
"I thought I would stay the night if it's alright with you." Amanda said as she stroked Bernie’s face.  
"You better come through then." Bernie said as Serena walked out of the lounge.  
"I'll leave you to it."  
"Serena." Bernie said as Amanda went into the lounge and Bernie followed Serena to the bottom of the stairs.  
"Don't. You need to make your mind up Bernie. And decide who you really want." Serena said with tears in eyes and she ran up the stairs.


	15. Chapter 15

Just after midnight Bernie went upstairs and stood outside Serena's bedroom door. She opened it gently and peeked her head round the door.   
"Who is it." .   
"It's me Bernie can I come in."  
"If you must." Serena said as she sat up and put the lamp on. "What do you want I thought you would be busy with Amanda." Serena said sarcastically.   
"I told her I wasn't in the mood tonight. I booked a taxi and packed her off."  
"I bet that went down well."   
"I don't care. All I care about is Summer. And you."   
"You don't care about me Bernie."   
"That's where your wrong." Bernie said as she walked round the bed and climbed in beside of Serena.   
"What do you think your doing."   
"This." Bernie said as kissed Serena. "Lay down."   
"I'm not a bloody dog."   
"Alright, please lay down for me."   
"That's better." Serena said as she shuffled down the bed. "Now what."   
"You'll soon find out." Bernie kissed her again and put her hand under the duvet and into Serena's pajama bottoms.   
"Mmmm." Serena moaned as Bernie found her goal. 

"Undress me please."   
"With pleasure." Bernie took Serena's pajama top and bottoms off until she was completely naked. Serena reached out to turn the lamp off. "No leave it on I want to see you. All of you."   
"Are you going to keep your clothes on."   
"All in good time. Give me your hand." Bernie said as she took one of Serena's hands and put it down her shorts.   
"What the fuck." Serena smirked. "Are you wearing a strap on."   
"Oh yes. And I am going to fuck you with it all night long."   
"Bernie said as she kissed Serena between every word.   
"Oh God. Get these off now." She said as started undressing Bernie quickly and desperately. When they were both naked apart from the strap on. Bernie straggled Serena and started rubbing her clit.   
"Please Bernie I need you to fuck me right now."   
"Patient's."   
"I haven't got any." Serena smirked as she rolled them both over and sat on Bernie. Serena lifted herself up and inserted the dildo into herself taking in the full length of it. "Oh that feels so good." She moaned as she moved up and down on the dildo. Bernie grabbed Serena's arse and moved her faster. Serena leant forward and kissed Bernie before burying her face into her neck moaning out loud. 

"Don't stop please don't stop." She cried as she started kissing Bernie’s neck.   
"Serena I'm gonna come soon." Bernie moaned as Serena sat back up and rode the dildo faster until they both couldn't take it anymore. They both came shouting out each others name. Serena got off the dildo missing the feeling immediately. She put her mouth round the dildo and started sucking on it. All the while looking at Bernie.   
"Fuck Serena you look so hot doing that."   
Serena smiled before kissing Bernie lovingly. Bernie moaned at tasting Serena on her lips. Serena laid down beside of Bernie and snuggling up. Bernie untied the strap on and dropped it on the bedroom floor. She pulled Serena closer to her as Serena kissed her again before shutting her eyes.   
"I love you Serena." Bernie yawned as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

Serena woke up the next morning alone. She stretched out her arms and got out of bed. She put her pajamas back on and went downstairs. As she got to the bottom of the stairs she heard Bernie and Summer laughing in the kitchen. Serena smiled as she watched two of the people she loved most in the world laughing and joking with each other.   
"Morning." Serena said as she kissed Summer.   
"Morning mummy."   
"Morning Serena." Bernie said shyly.   
"Morning." Serena said as she stood at the side of Bernie to make herself a cup of tea.   
"Momma I've finished can I go watch TV now please."   
"Yes sure." As soon as Summer left the kitchen. Bernie turned Serena around to face her.   
"Hi."   
"Hi." Serena smiled as Bernie leant forward and kissed her softly. "You don't regret what we did last night do you."  
"No do you?"  
"No way. It was amazing. You were amazing."   
"So were you." Serena said as she buried her face in to Bernie’s neck. "What are we going to do."   
"I don't know Serena."  
"You have to make your mind up who you want to be with me or Amanda. I'm going to take Summer to my mums for a few hours and leave you to think about it."   
"OK."   
"Summer come and get dressed sweetie we are going to grandma's for a bit."Serena said as she went out of the kitchen.   
"OK mummy." Summer and Serena went upstairs to get dressed. Bernie sat down and out her head in her hands. What am I gonna do she thought to herself.


	16. Chapter 16

When Serena and Summer arrived back home the house was in darkness.   
"Momma." Summer shouted as they walked in the door.   
"I don't think she's in sweetheart."   
"Where is she."   
"I have no idea. I'll tell you what why don't we go and out our pajamas on. Then come down here make some popcorn and put a film on you can pick."   
"Any film."   
"Any film."   
"Come on then mummy." Summer said excitedly as she grabbed Serena's hand and dragged her upstairs.   
A little while later they were snuggled up on the sofa in the pj's watching Parent Trap yet again.   
"Summer how many times have you this film exactly." Serena said as she rested her head on top of Summer's.   
"Loads I'm picking up tips."   
"Picking up tips on what."   
"On how to get you and Momma back together."   
"Summer me and your Momma."   
"Are just friends yeah I know. I have to do something mummy. I mean what would happen If Momma married Amanda."   
"Well I guess if that ever happened then I would have to find myself a place of my own. I couldn't stay here."   
"Me neither."   
"What."   
"If Momma married Amanda then I would move out and live with you."   
"Do you really hate Amanda that much darling."   
"Yes mummy I do. Amanda is only nice to me when Momma is around and know when your here. Amanda doesn't like me either mummy."   
"Who couldn't like you." Serena said as she kissed Summer on the head and hugged her tightly. 

"Momma is really late isn't she." Summer said as Serena tucked her in bed.   
"I'm sure she'll be back soon. You need to go to sleep it's school tomorrow."   
"I don't like school."   
"Really you should have said." Serena laughed.   
"Did you like school mummy."   
"Not so much when I was your age. But when I knew what I wanted to do when I was older. I decided to knuckle down and just get on with it."   
"Do you think I could be a Doctor like you and Momma when I'm older."   
"You can be anything you want to be baby. Me and Momma would support you in whatever you wanted to do."  
"Mummy do you still love Momma?"   
"I will always love Momma because you are a part of her just like you are a part of me."   
"And Ellinor was."   
"Yes and Ellinor."   
"Do you think you will ever have another baby."   
"I don't think so darling. I'd be too scared to have another incase something happened. I couldn't go through that again."   
"You'll always have me mummy." Summer said as she pulled Serena down to her and hugged her.   
"And you'll always have me baby I promise. I love you."  
"I love you. Night mummy."   
"Night sweetheart." Serena said as she left the bedroom. 

As serena walked down the stairs Bernie came in the front door.   
"Where have you been?"   
"Is Summer in bed?"   
"Yes. So where have you been?"   
"Amanda's."  
"All this time."   
"We had a lot to talk about."   
"For God sake Bernie will you just tell me what you have decided."   
"This isn't easy for me Serena. I don't want anyone getting hurt. I went round there with the intention of finishing it with her. But when I saw and we got talking I just couldn't do it."   
"You couldn't."   
"No I care about her Serena."   
"You said you cared about me last night right before you fucked me. Was that just a lie."   
"No it wasn't."   
"What was I Bernie just a quick shag for old times sake."   
"No. I'm sorry Serena."   
"Not as sorry as I am. I really thought we were going to be together again. I thought you wanted it as much as I did." Serena said as she chucked back the tears.   
"Serena." Bernie reached out to take Serena's hand but Serena push her away.   
"Don't touch me. You have made your choice. So don't kick off when I see other people because it's got absolutely nothing to do with you. I'm going to bed."   
"Serena wait."   
"Leave me alone Bernie. You and me no more." Serena said as she ran up the stairs.


	17. Chapter 17

"Momma, Momma." Summer said as she shook Bernie awake.   
"What is it love."  
"Mummy isn't in her bed."   
"She's probably gone to work darling. We better get up anyway it's nearly time for school."   
"Ring mummy and make sure she is at work."   
"Summer she will now go and brush your teeth while I go and make your breakfast."  
"Ok."Summer said as she stormed out of the bedroom.   
Bernie picked up her phone and called Serena but there was no answer.   
"What's up with your breakfast." Bernie asked as they sat down at the table.   
"I'm not hungry."   
"Well go and put her coat on then while I put these pots in the dishwasher." Summer got up from the table and yanked her coat off the hook as she did she heard it rip.   
"Oh no." She muttered.   
"Oh no what."   
"My coat has ripped."   
"How have you done that."   
"I only pulled it off the hook."   
"Well done you'll have to put this one on for today. Now come on our we will both be late."   
"I'm sorry Momma." Summer said as she bottom lip started to quiver.   
"It's alright I'll get you another school coat. Come on let's go." 

As Summer came out of school she saw Amanda stood at the gates waiting for her.   
What's she doing here she thought to herself.   
"Where's mummy and Momma?"   
"Still at work so your Momma asked if I could pick you up and take you home. Is that ok?"   
"I suppose."   
"Don't sound to enthusiastic will you. Jump in then." Amanda said as she opened the car door.   
"Summer."   
"What."   
"Does your momma and mummy get on well."   
"Yes what you asking me that for."   
"Just asking that's all. I bet it's nice living with both of them again."   
"Yes it is it nice. My mummy makes me laugh."   
"What about your Momma does mummy make her laugh."   
"Sometimes."   
Amanda pulled up outside the house and they both went inside. 

"Why don't you go and out the TV on while go do some work in the kitchen."   
"Fine." Summer went on the lounge and out the TV. After about an hour Summer was getting bored so she looked round the door and saw Amanda sat at the kitchen doing paperwork. So she went back into the lounge and looked out of the window. About 10 minutes later she later she saw Serena getting out of the car.   
"Can I have a drink please Amanda. Summer said as she went into the kitchen.   
"Yeah sure." Amanda stood up and went to the fridge. Summer looked at the paperwork. Summer smiled to herself and knocked Amanda's coffee cup over.   
"You stupid girl look what you have done." Amanda shouted.   
"Im sorry it was an accident."   
"Yeah course it was. You know what you need don't you." Amanda said as she raised her hand.   
"Don't you dare lay one finger on my daughter." Serena said angrily.   
"Mummy it was an accident."   
"It's alright sweetheart mummy's here." Serena hugged Summer close.   
"Look at me paperwork it's took me ages to do this."   
"Well do them again." Serena said as she walked closer to Amanda. "If you ever come near my daughter again I will kill you. Now her your stuff and get out."   
"Fine." Amanda pack her stiff up and slammed the door behind her.   
"Are you alright darling."   
"I'm glad you came home when you did mummy." Summer smiled as she hugged Serena.   
"What's going on I've just seen Amanda getting in her car. I shouted at her and she just ignored me. Bernie said.   
"I came in and caught her just about to hit our daughter."   
"What."   
"It's true Momma. I accidentally knocked her cup over her paperwork and she just lost it."  
"Right." Bernie said as she walked to the door.   
"Bernie where you going."   
"To sort this out." Bernie walked out got in her car and drove off. 

Serena was in the kitchen making the tea singing along to the radio when Summer came in.   
"Mummy dance with me." She said as she took Serena's hand and they dance around the kitchen. Serena picked Summer as she swung her around. They didn't see Bernie standing at the kitchen door. She stood watching them for a few minutes before she decided to join them. Bernie took Serena by the waist and pulled her close to her before looking into her eyes. Bernie smiled at her before kissing her lovingly.   
"Momma what are doing kissing mummy.?"   
"Well let me tell you something Summer. I love your mummy. Serena looked at Bernie shocked.   
"Mummy do you Momma too."   
"Yes darling I do." Serena smiled as she kissed Summer on the cheek before kissing Bernie again. "I love you Bernie Wolfe I've never stopped loving you."   
"Me either. I love you so much."   
"What about Amanda?"   
"Amanda who." Bernie said as she pulled Serena to her and kissed her again. I've done it. I've actually done it. I've finally got my mums back together Summer smiled to herself as all three of them stood hugging.


	18. Chapter 18

Serena, Bernie and Summer were all snuggled up on the sofa. Bernie kept placing kisses on Serena's head as whispering I love you in her ear. Serena looked up at Bernie and kissed her softly.  
"I love you." She said quietly before kissing the top of Summer's head. Summer couldn't believe she had actually done it. She had finally got her mums back together. As she snuggled in closer to them both Summer yawned and smiled she felt happier than she had done in a long time.   
"I think it's time for bed young lady." Serena said as she tried to move off the sofa.   
"5 more minutes mummy please."   
"You've already had 30 minutes more than you usually do. Come on bed trouble.   
"Night Momma."   
"Night sweet dreams love." Bernie hugged Summer tightly. "I love you."   
"I love you Momma."   
"Don't be too long up there. I've got plans for you." Bernie smirked at Serena.   
"Really is that a promise."   
"Hell yeah."   
"I won't be long I promise." Serena said as she quickly kissed Bernie and went upstairs with Summer. 

"Have you brushed your teeth." Serena said as she Summer jumped into bed.   
"Yes see." She said as she smiled to show Serena her teeth.   
"Yes I see."   
"Come lay down on the bed with me mummy."   
"Alright just for a few minutes."   
"What plans has Momma got for you when you get back downstairs?"   
"Erm." Serena could feel herself going red. "She probably wants me to make her a cuppa."   
"And food."   
"That too." Serena smiled.   
"Mummy if I tell you something will you promise not to get cross with me."   
"When have I ever got cross with you."   
"You might when I tell you."   
"I won't just tell me."   
"Well I saw you getting out your car today."   
"So."   
"I went into the kitchen and I knocked Amanda's coffee cup over her paperwork on purpose. I knew she would shout at me because she had told me she had been working on it for days."   
"Why would you do that Summer?"   
"Because I knew if you caught her shouting at me you'd go mad at her."   
"Amanda was about to do more than just shout at you. She was going to hit you darling."  
"It would have been worth it. I got you and Momma back together and that's all I wanted."   
"You you set it all up." Serena laughed as she cuddled Summer and kissed her cheek.   
"Yes." Summer said smiling.   
"Thank you. I love you baby."   
"I love you too mummy." Summer yawned as they both shut their eyes.   
Bernie walked up the stairs wondering what was keeping Serena. She walked into Summer's bedroom and saw them both fast asleep. Summer was snuggled up to Serena. Bernie got her phone out of her pocket and took a picture of them. We don't need Jeremy Kyle for a DNA test there Bernie thought to herself. Bernie smiled as she went into the drawer and got a blanket out of the cupboard and wrapped Serena up. She kissed both of them on the head whispered I love you and left the bedroom. 

"Mummy, mummy." Summer whispered as she tried to wake Serena up the next day.   
"Mmm."   
"You have slept in my bed all night."   
"I have haven't I. I must have fallen asleep when I brought you to bed."   
"You did I wrapped you up with the blanket." Bernie said as she stood at the door.   
"Morning Momma." Summer said as she got out of bed and went to give Bernie a hug.   
"Morning sweetheart. Have you had a nice sleep?"  
"Yeap oh I need the toilet."   
"Go on then run." Bernie laughed as Serena patted the bed for Bernie to sit on it.   
"I'm sorry I fell asleep last night. I know you wanted to well you know." Serena said as she put her arms around Bernie as she laid down beside her.   
"Don't ever apologise for putting our daughter first. Beside we have got plenty of time for that."   
"Summer is so happy we are back together."   
"She isn't the only one." Bernie turned to face Serena. "I'm never letting you go again."   
"I'm never leaving you again. This me you and Summer it's all I want. For us all to be a family again. To be with the two people I love most in this world."   
"I love you Serena Wendy McKinnie."   
"I love you too Berenice Griselda Wolfe." Serena kissed Bernie passionately as Summer looked on from the bedroom door. Now onto my next plan Summer thought as she smiled to herself.


	19. Chapter 19

"Summer come on sweetie we need to get going." Serena shouted at the bottom of the stairs.   
"I'm coming mummy."   
"Hurry up we are going to be late."   
"I'd better get going too. I'll see you later gorgeous." Bernie said as she kissed Serena goodbye.   
"See you later. I love you."   
"I love you too. Bye Summer."   
"Bye Momma." Summer said as she sauntered down the stairs.   
"Have a good day at school."  
"Momma you know i won't I hate school."   
"How could I forget." Bernie laughed as they all walked out of the door. Summer hugged Bernie before jumping in the back of Serena's car. Bernie kissed Serena again and got in her car drove away.   
"Right trouble let's get you to school." Serena said as she got in the car and drove away.   
"I think we should have stayed at home and called in sick mummy."   
"Nice try. Your going to school." Serena laughed as she looked in the mirror to look at Summer. 

"Go and get change sweetheart and I'll make you a snack." Bernie said as they got home that afternoon.   
"OK Momma." Summer said sadly.   
"Hey what's wrong. You have hardly said said two words since I picked you up."   
"Nothing I'm alright. Summer walked off upstairs. Bernie went into the kitchen and made Summer a snack.   
"Hi am home."   
"I'm the kitchen."   
"Hello you." Serena said as she walked into the kitchen and put her arms around Bernie’s waist.   
"Hi how was your day." Bernie turned round and kissed her.   
"Hectic am shattered. Where's Summer?"  
"Upstairs give her a shout I've made her something to eat."   
"OK. Summer come on your snack is ready." Serena shouted upstairs but Summer didn't answer. "SUMMER COME ON." Summer came down with tears streaming down her face. "Baby what's wrong."   
"Please don't leave us mummy." Summer cried as she ran into Serena's arms.   
"Hey I'm not going anywhere. What made you say that."   
"She said she was going to get rid of you."   
"Who did sweetie." Bernie said as they all sat on the sofa.   
"Amanda."  
"When did you see Amanda?   
"She shouted me to the gates at lunchtime. And she said enjoy having your mum's back together because it won't last. Amands said that she was going to get rid of you mummy and then her and Momma will get back together." Summer sobbed as she clung to Serena.   
"That's never going to happen Summer. Me and mummy are staying together. Aren't we love?"   
"We sure are. Just ignore her baby." Serena hugged Summer tighter. "Bernie either you talk to her or I will. But I am not having that woman doing this our daughter. She's just a little girl."  
"I'll sort it." Bernie said as she wrapped her arms around both Serena and Summer. 

"Is she asleep." Bernie asked Serena as she sat down on the sofa.   
"Eventually. I could kill that woman for upsetting Summer."   
"I'll sort it."   
"You better."   
"I will. Ooo with everything that's happened I completely forgot to tell you my news."   
"What news?"   
"Mr Hanssen came down told me he was moving Ric up to Keller ward."   
"And."   
"Well he needs someone else to run AAU with me. And he asked me to see if you would be interested."  
"Me he wants me to come and work at Holby."   
"Yes."   
"Why me."   
"Because he knows you're one of the best. He said to give him a ring so you could set a meeting."   
"I don't know Bernie. I have just got settled back in at St James. I don't think I can be bothered moving again."   
"Please Serena just think me and you working together it will like old times." She said as she pulled Serena closer to her.   
"Alright i'll think about it."   
"Great and you'll ring Hanssen."   
"Yes I'll ring him. But you have to sort Amanda out."   
"I will I promise. I am not going to let her spoil things between us. I love you and I am not going to lose you not for anyone." Bernie said as she kissed Serena.


	20. Chapter 20

Serena looked at the phone contemplating on whether to ring Mr Hanssen. I mean she loved Bernie but she didn't know if she could work with her again. Serena was just about to pick up the phone when it started ringing.   
"Hello AMU."   
"Hello can I speak to Serena McKinnie please."   
"Speaking."   
"Hi its Mrs West Summer's headteacher. I have been trying to phone Miss Wolfe but she is surgery."   
"Is Summer alright?"  
"Not really she is refusing to cooperate. She won't sit down at the table and do any work. I think it would be best if you or Miss Wolfe came and took her home."  
"I'll be there as soon as I can."   
"OK bye."   
"Bye." Serena got her coat and left office.   
"Raf I am taking my lunch break early I have to go and pick Summer up from school."   
"Is she alright."   
"She's been a little sod by the sounds of things."   
"That doesn't sound like Summer"   
"That's what I thought anyway i'll be as quick as I can."   
"OK I'll cover for you." Raf said.   
"Thanks your a little star." Serena said as she patted him on the shoulder and left the ward. 

Serena pulled up outside the school and pressed the buzzer at the gates and waited to be let in.   
"Hello." A voice said.   
"Hi its Summer Wolfes mum. Mrs West rang me."  
"Come through."   
"Thanks." The gates opened and Serena walked into reception area. And knock on the office door.   
"Hello Ms McKinnie."Mrs Monroe said as she answered the door." You said Mrs West had called you."  
"Yes she said Summer was been disruptive and to come and pick her up."   
"Take a seat i'll go and get Mrs West." Serena looked at the children's drawings on the wall and smiled to herself.   
"Ms McKinnie I think there has been some sort of mix up I haven't called you." Mrs West said as she walked out of her office.   
"The lady who rang me said she was you."   
"How long ago was this."   
"About 30 minutes ago."   
"It can't have been me then I have only arrived 15 minutes ago. I have had a meeting."   
"What's going on." Serena said. "I want to see Summer while I'm here."   
"Of course come with me." Mrs West said as her and Serena went to Summer's classroom.   
"Sorry to interrupt your lesson Ms Ellis but can I have just have Summer for a minute please."   
"Yes of course Summer come here a minute sweetie. Is everything OK."   
"That's what we are trying to find out."   
"Mummy what are you doing here." Summer said as she ran to Serena and hugged her.   
"Are you alright darling."   
"Yes mummy I'm fine."   
"I don't understand if you didn't call me who did." Serena said looking worried.   
"Ms Ellis has Summer been alright today."   
"Yes she's been as good as good why."   
"It does matter."   
"What's wrong mummy."   
"Nothings wrong baby. You go back into class and I'll see you later alright."   
"Alright bye mummy."   
"Bye sweetheart." Serena said as she waved Summer goodbye.   
"I don't know who called you Ms McKinnie but it definitely wasn't anyone from this school."   
"God knows. I better get back to work. Thanks anyway."   
"No problem Bye."   
"Bye." Serena left the school and walked back to her car. 

"Looks like you've had a wasted journey." A voice said behind Serena.   
"Amanda, what are you doing here."   
"How thick are you. Although I must admit I did put on quite a good Scottish accent if I do say so myself."   
"That was you. You pretended to be Summer's head teacher. Why would you do that."   
"To see if you fell for it and you did. I'm quite chuffed with myself actually."   
"Just leave us alone." Serena said as she opened the car door but Amanda slammed it shut.   
"I'll leave you alone when I get Bernie back."  
"Bernie is with me now. Just accept it."   
"I'll never accept it." Amanda said as she pushed Serena up against the car. "I love Bernie."   
"So do I."   
"Bollocks you won't stick around. Everyone knows that when the going gets tough Serena McKinnie does a runner."   
"I did that one and that's because I lost my baby." Serena cried. "  
"And who say your not about to lose another."   
"What are you talking about."   
"Do you know something for a doctor you really are quite thick. Think about it darling.   
"You wouldn't hurt Summer would you."   
"No your right i wouldn't. Forgive me I shouldn't have said that. But I would hurt you." Amanda said as she got right in Serena's face. "So I'd watch yourself if I were you." Amanda smirked as she walked off and got in her car and drove away.


	21. Chapter 21

Serena phoned work and told them she wouldn't be in for the rest of the day. She decided to go to Holby City hospital to see Bernie and tell her what has happened.   
"Hi darling have you come to see Hanssen." Bernie said as she kissed Serena on the cheek.   
"No, I haven't got back to him yet."   
"Your shaking come in the office and sit down." Bernie said as she took her hand and they sat down. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Serena started to tell Bernie what had happened at the school with Amanda pretending to be the headmistress. "I can't believe she has done that."   
"Well she has."   
"I rang her this morning and warned her to leave Summer alone."   
"Well obviously she didn't listen. I told her to stay away from Summer too that's when she said."   
"Said what."   
"I'm so many words she wants you back and she said she can get rid of me."   
"What does she mean by that."  
"For God sake Bernie what do you think she means." Serena said with tears in her eyes.   
"Look at me." Bernie said as she held Serena's face in her hands. "I won't let her or anybody hurt you not ever. I will go round and see her after work."   
"No don't she might hurt you."   
"I'd like to see her fucking try." Bernie said angrily as she stood up.   
"Where are going."   
"Am going to to see if I can get cover for the rest of the day. Wait here."   
"OK." Serena said as Bernie left the office. 

Later that day Serena and Bernie parked there car outside Summer's school and waited for her to come out. Serena kept looking round to see if she could Amanda.   
"Relax sweetheart she wouldn't dare show up again."   
"I hope not." As the bell rang they both got out of the car and waited at the gates.   
"Hello darling." Serena smiled as she hugged Summer. "  
"Hi mummy hi Momma. "  
"Hey sweetheart you had a good day."   
"As good as I can do at school yeah."   
"Come on, let's go home." Serena said as she lifted Summer into the car. 

"BERNIE WAIT."   
"For Christ's sake." Serena said as Amanda walked closer to them.   
"Serena get in the car."   
"No way I'm staying right here."   
"Can't you take a hint leave me and my family alone."   
"We should be a family Bernie. Me you and Summer. Like we were before she came back."   
"Never gonna happen Amanda."   
"I love you Bernie."   
"I don't love you I never did."   
"She will end up breaking your heart like she did before. I will never hurt you."   
"Look Bernie is with me and she's staying with me."   
"We'll see. Don't forget what I said earlier. I can soon make you disappear." Bernie grabbed Amanda and pushed her up against the car.   
"If you ever touch one hair on Serena's head. I will make you sorry you were ever born for you understand me."   
"Bernie let her go she isn't worth it." Serena cried.   
"Get out of my sight." She said as she pushed Amanda away.   
"You haven't seen the last of me. Amanda said as she walked away.   
"Mummy is everything alright." Summer said as they got in the car.   
"Yes baby everything's fine." Serena said as they drove home. 

When they got home Serena locked the door and made sure all the windows were locked.   
"Serena what are doing."   
"Making sure everything is locked."   
"Darling come here." Bernie said as she pulled Serena close. "She won't get to you I won't let her."   
"You can't be with me all the time though can you."   
"Maybe we should go away for a bit let the dust settle."   
"Where to?   
"Anywhere. We could take Summer on a little holiday."   
"There not going to let us take her out of school we'll get a fine."   
"No if we go and explain to them why we are taking her out of school. When we have got her settled in bed we will have a look on the Internet and see what they got OK."   
"Am scared Bernie. What if she tries to do something to us."   
"We won't be here. We will be relaxing on a beach somewhere. I won't let her anywhere near you or Summer and that's a promise." Bernie said as her and Serena snuggled up on the sofa.   
"Can I squeeze in." Summer said as she came into the lounge.   
"Come on baby. Serena said as she lifted Summer up and kissed her on the cheek.


	22. Chapter 22

"Have you found anything." Serena said as she came onto kitchen after putting Summer to bed.   
"There is one here for Benidorm 2 weeks all inclusive."   
"Benidorm really. Isn't it supposed to be like Blackpool but with sun."  
"Is it shite. I've been before and I enjoyed it. Look we just need to get away and soon. The flight is tomorrow at 5.00pm."  
"Just book it the sooner we get away from here and Amanda the better."   
"Pass me my card out of my handbag please love." Serena went into the lounge was must about to close the curtains when she saw Amanda stood at the bottom of the drive. She closed the curtains quickly grabbed Bernie’s bag and ran in kitchen. "Bernie we have a visitor."   
"What?   
"Amanda is outside."   
"Is she now." Bernie said as she stood up and went to the front door.   
"Bernie what are doing don't open the door."   
"I am going to sort this once and for all."   
"No don't." Serena cried as Bernie opened the door but there was no one there. "Where's she gone."   
"There's no one there Serena."   
"She was there I saw I her."   
"Are sure sure."   
"Of course I'm sure I'm not going fucking mad."   
"Alright alright. Well she's gone now." Bernie said as she closed the door and locked it back up. "Right let's go and book this holiday before it goes." 

"You think I'm making it up about Amanda being outside don't you." Serena said as they laid in bed.   
"I never said that."   
"You didn't have to I saw the look on your face."   
"Look it doesn't matter if she was there or not she has gone now. This time tomorrow we will be in Spain faw away from her."  
"She'll still be here when we get home though won't she."   
"And if she tries anything we will contact the police alright."   
"I don't care if she does anything to me but I don't want anything to happen to you or Summer."   
"She won't be getting to any of us. I won't let her hurt the two people I love most in this world."   
"I just wish she would leave us alone." Serena cried as she snuggled up to Bernie. "Do you think we should have Summer in with tonight."   
"No I don't. Serena she is fast asleep in bed. The doors and windows are all locked. We have even had the locks changed on the doors. She isn't getting in here. Let's go to sleep."   
"OK, night."   
"Night darling." They kissed each other and both closed their eyes. 

"Summer come on darling you need to get up." Serena said as she sat on Summer's bed.   
"OK mummy. Are you taking me to school today?"   
"No your not going to school today or tomorrow or for the next two weeks."   
"Why?"   
"Because we are going on a plane this afternoon."   
"Really."   
"Yep. And we have got loads to do so you need to get up sweetie." Summer shot out of bed and hugged Serena.   
"Where are we going?"   
"Benidorm" Bernie said as she stood at the door.   
"Yes."   
"Come on then we need to get packing."   
"Summer's holiday things are already in her case under her bed. I washed them and packed them back up when we got back last time." Bernie dragged the suitcase out from under the bed.   
"I'll go and pack mine then." Serena said as she walked out of the bedroom.

"Serena the taxi is here." Bernie said as she opened the door and gave the driver the suitcases.   
"I'm coming I'm just checking everything has been turned off."   
"Right come on then let's go." Bernie said as she locked the door and they all got in the taxi.   
"Holby Airport is it love."   
"Yes please."   
"Were going on a plane." Summer said excitedly.   
"Wow I wish I was."  
"Are you alright." Bernie said as she took Serena's hand on hers.   
"I am now. Two weeks just me you and Summer. It's going to be bliss."   
"Everything's gonna be alright darling I promise you." Serena rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder as she kissed the top of her head.


	23. Chapter 23

Serena Bernie and Summer checked their cases in and went for a wander around the airport.   
"Mummy I need the toilet." Summer said as she tugged on Serena's hand.   
"Come on then."   
"I'll wait here." Bernie said as Serena took Summer in the toilets. Bernie took her phone out her pocket when it went off. 

Amanda  
Where the fuck are you? 

Bernie   
Somewhere your not. 

Amanda  
I will still be here when you get back

Bernie  
Why can't you just leave us alone please. 

Amanda  
I will leave alone when I get what I want. 

Bernie  
And what do you want Amanda?

Amanda  
I want your precious Serena six feet under. 

Bernie  
If you ever so much as touch one hair on Serena's head you'll be the only person that will end up six feet under. And that's a promise. 

Amanda  
We'll see. 

Bernie stuffed her phone back in her pocket as she saw Serena and Summer walking back.   
"Bernie are you alright."   
"Am fine.Let's find our departure gate shall we." She said as she took Serena's hand. 

"Can I sit near the window please Momma." Summer said as they walked on the plane.   
"Of course you can. Who do you want to sit next to you?"   
"Mummy."   
"I didn't need to ask really did I." Bernie said as they all sat in there seats. Serena helped Summer put her seat belt on and then put her own on. Serena linked hers and Bernie’s hands together and kissed her quickly on the lips  
"What's what for?"   
"For bringing us away. Thank you."   
"I'll do anything you and Summer you know that."   
"Momma will we be going soon."   
"We won't be long darling. There is still some more people to get on yet."   
"I wished they would hurry up." Summer muttered as Serena and Bernie looked at each other and laughed.   
"She's definitely takes after you for the lack of patience Bernie."   
"Hey I'll have you know I have oodles of patience."   
"Do you heck. Summer does Momma have any patience."   
"No."   
"See."   
"She would side with you. Your as thick as thieves you too." Bernie pouted as she pretended to have face on.   
"Orr have you tit on now."   
"No." Bernie laughed as she out her arm Serena and kissed her cheek. "I love you gorgeous."   
"I know you do. And I love you."   
"I love both of you." Summer said snuggling up to Serena.   
"We love you sweetheart."   
"Look mummy we are moving."   
"Yes we will soon be in the air."   
"I can't wait to get there." Summer said as she looked out of the window. 

"Summer wake up darling we are here ." Serena said as the plane landed.   
"Are we there."  
"Yes put your colouring things away please."   
"OK mummy."   
They got off the plane and went to get there suitcases. Right let's find the bus shall we.   
"Momma my legs hurt."   
"Were nearly at the bus now."   
They got on the bus and sat down. Summer sat next to Serena and Bernie sat behind them. Bernie kept feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket. 

Amanda   
You can't hind from me forever. 

Bernie  
Where not hiding. 

Amanda  
I love you Bernie. I don't want to be without you. 

Bernie  
I am with Serena and I am staying with her. If you carry on harassing us I will call the police. 

Amanda  
You wouldn't dare. Not if you want you precious Serena to live. 

Bernie   
Fuck you Amanda. 

Amanda  
You already did that numerous times. Enjoy your time away with your family. Because I am going to take it all away from you. 

Bernie turned her phone off and chucked it into her bag. She looked over the seat in front to see Serena and Summer had both fallen asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

They arrived at the hotel at 10.30pm and took there cases upstairs to the room.  
"This looks nice." Serena said as she placed a sleeping Summer onto the single bed.  
"We are all in one room though. They'll be no sex."  
"Am sure we'll manage it is only for two weeks."  
"Are you having a laugh. Two weeks without being able to touch you. It's gonna drive me mad. Especially if your going to walking round with a skimpy costume on. Bloody hell is it hot in here or is it me." Bernie said as begun to fan herself.  
"Its you." Serena said shaking her head.  
"Well doesn't look like she's waking up anytime soon does it."  
"No. I think she'll be there till morning now."  
"Well how about I go downstairs get us a bottle wine and I bring it back up here and we can chill on the balcony and watch the world go by."  
"Sounds good to me. While your down there I'm gonna put my pj's on."  
"OK I won't be long."  
"OK." Serena said as she put her case on the bed and started to unpack it. 

"This is nice isn't it. Just me you and Summer." Serena said as she out her feet up on Bernie’s knee.  
"It sure it. Come here." Bernie said as she reached out a took Serena's hand directing her to sit on her knee. Serena straggled Bernie so they were face to face. "You are stunning do you know that."  
"Your blind do you know that."  
"I havnt long since had my eyes tested there is nothing with them."  
"There must be if you think I'm stunning."  
"You are."  
"Am I shite. I have got no make up and I am in my pj's."  
"Yeah but there sexy pj's."  
"You've got a one track mind you. All you think about is Percy filth."  
"Stop picking on me and just kiss me women." Bernie smiled as Serena kissed her.  
"I need you."  
"We can't not here."  
"Why not Summer is asleep in bed the balcony door is shut. And there is no one in next door because the lights are out. Come on let's fool around."  
"OK" Bernie kissed Serena again but with more passion this time as she got Serena to stand up so she could take off her shorts. Serena straggled Bernie’s knees again but this time she sat on Bernie’s fingers and began riding them. Serena moaned with pleasure as Bernie added another finger. She began riding Bernie’s fingers faster.  
"There right there. Oh Jesus." Serena moaned as Bernie started rubbing her clit with her other hand. "Your so fucking good as this." Serena buried her face into Bernie’s neck and started biting it to muffle her screams as her orgasam took over and her body began to shake.  
"Well at least we know we can always have a shag out here." Bernie said as Serena laughed into her neck.  
"Shall we call it a night. I have a feeling madam in there will be getting us up at sparrows cough in the morning."  
"Yes I'll be in a minute I'll just have a cigarette."  
"Alright." Serena went into the room and left the door open. 

Bernie pulled out her phone turned it back on and began scrolling through Amanda's messages again. As she read them Bernie could feel herself getting mad. As she flung the phone across the table.  
"Are you coming to bed or what's up."  
"Nothing."  
"I think your phone would disagree." Serena said as she picked the phone as Bernie tried to get to it before her.  
"Serena give me the phone."  
"Why."  
"Just give it me please." Serena looked at the screen and started to read the messages.  
"She's been messaging you. And you didn't tell me."  
"Just give it back to me."  
"Hang on she… ShShe wants me dead."  
"No."  
"That's what it says here. Do not delete these."  
"Why not."  
"Because when we get home I'm telling the police everything."Serena said as she went back into the bedroom.


	25. Chapter 25

"Where you going now." Bernie said as she followed Serena back into the bedroom  
"Out for a walk."   
"It's late and there will be all drunk out there."   
"Good I'll join them."   
"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was just protecting you."   
"I don't need protecting."   
"Yes you do. It's my job to make sure nothing ever happens to you or Summer."   
"Mummy why you both shouting." Summer said as she sat up rubbing her eyes. Bernie walked off into the bathroom.   
"It's alright baby. Come here." Serena lifted Summer out of bed and sat her on her knee.   
"You woke me."   
"I'm sorry sweetheart. Let's lay down and go to sleep yes." Serena put Summer in the double bed with her and both laid down. When Bernie came out of the bathroom she saw Summer and Serena snuggled up together. So she got in the turned off the light and got into Summer's single bed. 

Serena woke up the next morning to Summer stroking her face.   
"Morning Baby."   
"Morning Mummy. Is it time to get up." Serena looked at her watch.  
"Its ten past eight. I think so. Why don't you go jump on Momma and wake her up.   
"Can I?"   
"I dare you."   
"Come on Momma wake up." Summer shouted as she jumped on Bernie. "We need to get in the pool."   
"Do we now." Bernie said as she grabbed Summer pulled her down and started to tickle her.   
"Momma no." She giggled. "Mummy help me."   
"Oh no." Serena laughed.   
"You told me to jump on Momma."   
"Your did huh." Bernie said as got out of bed and grabbed Serena.   
"No Bernie don't you dare." Serena squealed as Bernie chucked her on the bed and started to tickle her.   
"Come on Summer help me." Bernie laughed.   
"No Summer don't." Serena screamed as Summer piled on as well.   
"Get her Summer."   
Serena reached out and grabbed Summer and started peppering kisses all over her face.  
"Mummy stop being sloppy." Summer moaned as she pulled herself away. Serena and Bernie stopped laughing at looked each other lovingly.   
"I'm sorry."   
"Me too. I love you'' Bernie."   
"I love you'' too. Feel free to be sloppy with me." Bernie smiled as Serena pulled her down closer and kissed her. 

After breakfast they went and looked for some sun lounges.   
"Momma I can see some over there."   
"Summer be careful." Serena said as Summer ran to get the sun beds.   
"Excuse me lady are you using these beds." Summer said to the woman that was sat down next to them.   
"No sweetheart they are free."   
"Can me and mums use them please."   
"Of course you can." Serena smiled at the woman and started to put there towels on them.   
"Are we going to go in the pool then trouble."   
"Wait a minute Momma." Summer said as she walked to a pram that the lady was rocking. "Is that your baby."   
"Yes."   
"He's cute. What's his name?"   
"Bradley. What's yours?"   
"Summer."   
"That's a beautiful name."   
"Summer leave the lady alone. Serena said as she walked up to them trying not to look at the baby.  
"She's fine really."   
"Look mummy isn't the baby cute."   
"Yes sweetheart he's beautiful." Serena said as she finally looked at him. "Come on, let's leave this lady in peace now."   
"OK. Bye."   
"Bye Summer." Bernie took Summer in the pool while Serena laid on the sun lounger. She looked at the side of her and saw the lady bouncing the little boy on her knee. Serena smiled as she felt a tear trickle down her face.


	26. Chapter 26

Serena smiled and wiped her eyes as the lady next to her caught her looking again. She stood up and went round to Serena.   
"Are you alright."   
"Yes i'm alright. I'm sorry for looking. You have a beautiful little boy."   
"You have a beautiful little girl."  
"I know I do." She smiled as she looked at Summer having fun in the pool with Bernie.   
"Im Paula by the way."   
"Serena and my partners called Bernie."  
"Have you been together long."   
"Yes er no."  
"Its alright you can talk to me I won't judge."   
"Well we were together for a while, then I left 2 and a half years ago. I came back a few months ago and we got back together."   
"So you split up."   
"Not really. There was a lot happening and I just couldn't handle it. I regret it now leaving the two people I love most in the world."   
"You left Summer too."   
"Yeah. You see we lost our baby girl."  
"I'm so sorry. You don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to."   
"I think I've held it in long enough. Ellinor was perfect and beautiful but 2 weeks after she was born she was dead."  
"That must have been so hard for you and Bernie."   
"It was, but I felt if I had stayed I would have ended up taking my own life. so I just packed my things one day and left." Serena cried. Paula sat at the side and put her arm around her. "I'm sorry I shouldn't been telling you all this."   
"Yes you should. I always feel it's better to tell things to strangers than family." Bernie got out of the pool with Summer when she saw Serena was upset. 

"Serena." Bernie said as she sat down beside her.   
"Mummy why are you crying." Summer said as she sat on Serena's knee and hugged her.   
"Am alright sweetheart. I was just talking to this nice lady here about Ellinor and I just got a bit upset that's all."   
"I better go looks like my lot are back from the shops. I leave you to your family. Paula said as she stood up.   
"Thank you for listening to me."  
"Your welcome it's my job." She whispered as she went to sit with her family.   
"Why don't you come in the pool with me and Momma."   
"Come on then." Serena said as they walked to the pool. Serena tapped Summer on the shoulder and mouthed watch this as she pushed Bernie in the pool.   
"You'll pay for that." Bernie said as she wiped the water from her face as Serena and Summer stood laughing. While Serena was looking at Summer Bernie grabbed her arm and pulled her the pool too.   
"You little shit."   
"Two can play your game flower." Bernie smiled as she held Serena round her waist. "We'll be alright you know. As long as we're together. We can get through anything."   
"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with the people I love." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie. 

"Wow look at you two. My two gorgeous girls." Bernie said as Serena and Summer came out of the bedroom that night.   
"You don't look too shabby yourself sexy." Serena kissed Bernie gently.   
"Stop being so sloppy you two. I'm hungry I need feeding."   
"You always need feeding little one." Bernie said as she picked Summer up and they both started kissing her on the cheeks.   
"Stop it your wetting my face." Summer giggled.   
After they had their meals they all went into the bar area for the entertainment. Paula waved them over.   
"Come and sit with us if you want." Paula said.   
"Thank you."   
"This is my husband Graham. Graham this is Serena, Bernie and this little beauty is Summer."   
"Pleased to meet you ladies."   
"And you."   
"Mummy can I have some chips please." A little boy said as he ran up to Paula.   
"You've just had your dinner Harley. He's got a bottomless pit this lad."   
"So has this one."   
"Harley say hello to Serena. Bernie and Summer."   
"Hello."   
"Hello. Do you want to come and play Summer."   
"Can I mummy."   
"Yes but stay where we can see you alright."   
"I will."   
The entertainment started and Harley and Summer were on the dance floor having a great time. Serena, Bernie. Paula and Graham were chatting amongst themselves.   
"Can I hold him please." Serena said nervously as Paula finished feeding the baby.   
"Of course you can. There you go." Serena smiled as the baby held her finger.   
"He's beautiful isn't he. Bernie said as she put her arm Serena.   
"Yes he is. Let's have one Bernie. Let's have another baby." She said tearfully as she put her head on Bernie’s shoulder.


	27. Chapter 27

Bernie put Summer into bed and climbed in bedside of Serena and pulled her closer to her.   
"Did you mean what you said earlier about us having another baby."   
"Yes I did. I think it's time Summer had a little brother or sister do you?"  
"Can we do it the same way we had Summer and Ellinor though so it will be a part of me and you."   
"Of course we can. You can give birth to it if you want."   
"Your on."   
"I was joking Bernie."   
"I'm not. You have birth to Summer and Ellinor. I'd like to do my bit."   
"You're serious aren't you."   
"Yes I am. I want to give birth to our baby Serena."   
"OK then." Serena said as she kissed Bernie and snuggled back up to her. "I love you Bernie."   
"I love you too gorgeous." Bernie yawned as they both fell asleep in each others arms. 

"Can we go to the beach today please." Summer said as they got ready the next morning.   
"Yes, of course we can. Why don't don't we go and look in some shops first. So we can get you something to play with on the beach yeah."   
"Yes please Momma."   
"Go and brush your teeth then." Bernie said as she went out on the balcony where Serena was sitting. "Hey." She said as she wrapped her arms around her neck from behind.   
"Hey you." Serena said as she stroked Bernie’s arms.   
"You look deep in thought there."   
"I was just thinking about what we were talking about last night."   
"You haven't changed your mind have you."   
"No nothing like that. I was just wondering what it would be like with another baby that's all."  
"It will be amazing."   
"I just hope that Ellinor doesn't think that we are trying to replace her. Because no child we have can ever replace her in my heart."  
"Mine either. Ellinor will always be a part of this family and any child we have will know all about her."   
"I think about her everyday. Wonder what she would be like. Who she would look like me or you. Whether she would be as cheeky as her big sister. I know we only had 2 weeks with her but I miss her Bernie. I miss our baby girl." Serena cried.   
"I know you do. I miss her too." Bernie cried as they stood holding each other. 

"I've brushed my teeth. Can we go to beach now please."   
"Yes, of course we can." Serena said as she wiped her eyes.   
"What's the matter. Why are you both crying."   
"Come here sweetheart." Serena smiled as she placed Summer on her knee. "We've got something to tell you."   
"What mummy."   
"Me and Momma have been talking and we have decided we want to try for another baby."   
"For real."  
"For real."   
"I'm going to be a big sister again."   
"You are baby."   
"Oh thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Summer said excitedly as she threw her arms around them both.


	28. Chapter 28

Serena, Bernie and Summer walked the streets of Benidorm hand in hand.  
"This is nice isn't it." Serena said as she squeezed Bernie’s hand.   
"It is."   
"Can we go in this please. They have got things we can play with on the beach." Summer said excitedly as she began to jump up and down.   
"Yes alright calm down first." Serena said as she kneeled down in front of Summer.   
"Mummy."   
"Yes darling."   
"When will you be getting pregnant." Serena looked at Bernie.   
"Sweetheart mummy isn't having the baby."   
"But you said I was going to have a little brother or sister you promised." She said with tears in her eyes.   
"Baby you are but I'm not having a baby this time Momma is."   
"You are."   
"Yes it will still be a part of both of us like you and Ellinor are. But I am giving birth to it hopefully."   
"You scared me then. I thought you had changed your mind."   
"No baby we haven't changed our minds. Shall we go and get something for you to play with."   
"Yes please mummy." 

Serena sat on the sand with Summer making sandcastles. While Bernie laid on the sun lounger with her eyes closed.   
"Summer go and fill your bucket up with water and throw it on your Momma."   
"Can I."   
"Yes come on let's go and fill your bucket up. Serena and summer giggled as the went to sea and filled the bucket up.   
"Mummy it's too heavy for me now." Summer huffed as they started walking back.   
"Pass it here." Serena tipped some of the water out and gave it back to Summer. "Is that better now?"  
"Yes come on Mummy let's get Momma." When they got back to Bernie. Serena nodded her head and Summer threw the water on Bernie.   
"What the fu."   
"Careful you are surrounded by children." Serena and Summer laughed.   
"Come here you." Bernie laughed as she grabbed Serena and picked her up.   
"Put me down." Serena squealed as Bernie ran to the sea with her. Closely followed by Summer.   
"What do you think Summer should I chuck mummy in the sea."   
"Summer say no."   
"It was mummy's idea to chuck the water on you Momma."   
"Summer your not supposed to drop mummy init."   
"I am through."   
"No Bernie please don't. I'm sorry."   
"Are you really."   
"Yes." Serena said as she tried not to laugh. Serena's body slid down Bernie’s as she put her down on the sand. "Thank you."   
"You don't get away that easily."   
"What you gon." Bernie kissed her and cut her off mid sentence. 

Summer laid one sunbed with her Ipad. While Bernie and Serena laid on the other one together. Serena laid with her head on Bernie’s chest.   
"I wish we could just stay here like this forever." Serena smiled as she looked up at Bernie.   
"Me too."  
"We have to go home eventually though do we. I wonder what Amanda has in store for us."  
"Nothing that's what. I won't let her near you or Summer I have told you that."   
"You can't be with us 24 hours a day though Bernie can you."   
"If that's what it takes to keep my two favourite girls safe then yes I can. When I get back it's all going to be over."   
"Why what are gonna do Bernie."   
"You'll soon find out." Bernie said as she stood up. "I'm off in the sea for a swim." Serena watched Bernie as she ran into the sea.


	29. Chapter 29

As they walked back from the beach. Summer was asleep in Bernie’s arms with her head on her shoulder.   
"Bernie."   
"Mmm."   
"What did you mean. When you said I'll soon find out. In regards to Amanda."   
"She won't be bothering us for much longer."   
"I need to know what your gonna do."   
"No you don't. Serena what you doing."   
"I am not moving another inch until you tell me what you are planning in that head of yours." Serena said as she sat down on a bench.   
"Does it matter. She'll be gone and that's all we want."   
"Gone where though Bernie?"   
"Let's put it this way I know people."   
"Yes and so do i. We all know people."   
"No Serena. I mean I know people who can make her erm disappear."   
"No. No way. I won't let you do that. I won't let you have Amanda killed. What the hell are you thinking."   
"Hang on who said anything about having her killed."   
"You did."   
"No I didn't"   
"Yes you did. I can make her disappear that's what you said."   
"I didn't mean I was going to have her killed the dosey cow."   
Bernie laughed.   
"Who you calling a dosey cow."   
"You as if you thought I was going to have killed. I don't know the mafia Serana. I just mean I have friends in the police who can give her a bit of a warning that's all. Ah Serena you do make me laugh." Bernie said as she stood up and walked off laughing to herself. 

"So who do you know in the police." Serena said as they got back into their room.   
"Just an old friend that's all." Bernie said as she put a sleeping Summer on the bed.   
"And old girlfriend you mean."   
"No I mean an old friend. A he if you really want to know."   
"Sorry I sounded a right jealous old cow then didn't i."  
"Just a little bit yes." Bernie smiled as she put her arms around Serena's waist. "But I must admit there is something rather sexy about a jealous Serena Wendy McKinnie."   
"There is huh."   
"Oh yes."   
"How sexy."   
"Very, very sexy." Bernie said as she kissed Serena between every word. "Tonight when Summer is all tucked up in bed fast asleep."   
"Yes."   
"I want to make love to you tonight."   
"And where are we going to do that do you suggest balcony again?"   
"No. In the bed."   
"With our 5 year old daughter asleep in the next bed to us. I don't think so Bernie."   
"It never stopped us when she used to share out room."   
"She was a baby in a cot then. It's different now. What if she wakes up when I'm just about to orgasam. I would have to go elsewhere and finish myself off."   
"Stop it."   
"What."   
"I am now having visions of you finishing yourself off."   
"Your terrible you know that."   
"This is what you do me." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena and laid her gently on the bed. 

"Mummy come and dance with me and Harley." Summer said later that night as they were in the entertainment lounge.   
"OK." Serena said she had a swag of her drink. Bernie sat smiling at Serena and Summer. As they danced together with little Harley.   
"Summer adores her mummy doesn't she." Paula said as she put the baby back in his pram.   
"Yes she does. They adore each other."   
"It must have been hard on you two when Serena left."   
"It was awful. I never want to go through anything like that again. Summer constantly crying and asking when mummy was coming back."  
"But she's back now and you are all together again."   
"Yes and we couldn't be happier."  
"I wasn't earwigging or anything but the other day when we was all beside the pool. I heard Summer ask you if mummy would leave again. Do you think she will."   
"She'll have no reason to. We are rock solid."   
"I can see that."   
"I need a drink." Serena said as she sat down and drank what was left in her glass.   
"I thought you were dancing with the kids." Bernie said as she held Serena's hand.   
"Them 2 kids have got way more energy than me."   
Do you want another drink. "  
"Yes please. I'll have a larger."   
"Coming right up. I love you." Bernie whispered in her ear.   
"I love you too." Serena smiled as she stroked Bernie’s cheek before she went to the bar.


	30. Chapter 30

It was the last day of their holiday. Summer was in the kids Club. While Serena and Bernie were packing their cases.   
"I can't believe 2 weeks have gone so fast." Serena said.   
"Yes you've certainly enjoyed it to say you weren't that keen on coming when we booked it."   
"It's been wonderful. I've loved every minute of it. Been with my two girls." Serena our her arms around Bernie’s waist and pulled her so their fronts were touching. "Thank you for a great holiday."   
"Your very welcome. I love you Serena."   
"I love you."   
"Your not going to you know."   
"Know what."   
"Your not going to leave us again are you."   
"Not a chance. When we get home. We are going to see about expanding our little family."   
"For definite."   
"For definite. Are you still willing to carry the baby?"   
"Yep absolutely. I'm going to be fat and ugly."   
"Shut up. You will be fat yes. But you couldn't be ugly if you tried. You the most beautiful woman In the world."   
"No that's you."   
"Can you just accept a compliment when someone gives you one."   
"You can give me one anytime you like. And I don't mean a compliment." Bernie smirked as Serena raised her eyebrows. Serena pushed Bernie on the bed as she climed on top of her.   
"You've got a one track mind you Wolfe."  
"Have I."   
"Yes you have." Serena sighed as she kissed Bernie before yanking down her shirts and pants. 

"Wow and you talk about me having a one track mind."   
"You started it." Serena put her head in between Bernie’s legs and kicked the full length of Serena's pussy.   
"Ahhhhh." Bernie moaned in pleasure as Serena put her tongue in as far as it would go. "Your…. Your."   
"Me what."  
"No. No don't stop please put your tongue back." She grabbed Serena's head to keep it in place and Serena carried on. "Your amazing Serena" Bernie moaned as she started clutching handfuls of sheets."Oh SERENA." She screamed as she threw her head as she came.   
"Are you alright darling."Serena smirked as she crawled up the bed and laid beside Bernie.   
"Just about, Jesus Serena I love you."   
"How much do you love me."   
"This much." Bernie smirked as she got on top of Serena and kissed her passionately. "Let me show you how much." Bernie said as she put her hand between Serena's legs. 

After their lovemaking Serena and Bernie shower and get ready to go home.   
"You finish your packing and i'll go and Summer from the kids club. Then she can get a shower and get ready." Serena said as she put her shoes on.   
"OK darling." Once Serena was out of the room. Bernie got her phone out and turned it on for the first time since they got here. Straight away it started buzzing with messages all from Amanda. For God Sake she thought as she started scrolling through them all. When she heard Serena and Summer voices she quickly turned it back off and stuffed it in her bag.   
"But Mummy we can always stay a bit longer." Summer moaned as they came into the room.   
"We have to go home baby. Me and Momma we have to go back to work and you have to go back to school."  
"I hate school."   
"Oh we know." Serena laughed. "Bernie what's up?   
"Nothing. Right madam come on let's get you in the shower the bus will be here in an hour to take us to the airport.   
"OK Momma even though I don't want to go home." Summer took Bernie’s hand as they went I to the bathroom.   
"Why don't you want to go home sweetheart."   
"Why do you think. I don't want Amanda to hurt mummy. If we stay here she can't get her." Summer said with tears in her eyes.   
"No one is going to hurt mummy because I won't let them OK."   
"Do you promise Momma."   
"I promise." Bernie said as she hugged Summer close to her.


	31. Chapter 31

Serena carried a sleeping Summer into the house while the taxi driver helped Bernie bring the cases in. She put Summer on the sofa and wrapped her up with a blanket.   
"Summer's on the sofa. I am gonna have to go to the loo before I pee myself. Stick the kettle on will you please." Serena said as she ran upstairs.   
"Yes sure." Bernie paid the driver and took her shoes off and went into the kitchen.   
"NO NO NO." Serena screamed from upstairs.   
"Serena what's up."   
"BERNIE COME UP HERE."   
"Where are you?"   
"In our bedroom. What's left of it."   
"What the fuck." Bernie said as she walked into their bedroom and saw that it had been completely trashed. The pictures that had Serena on had been smashed and all had Serena cut out of them. All the bedding off the bed had been cut up.   
"Well it doesn't take Einstein to figure out who's behind this does it." Serena cried. "She isn't gonna stop till she gets you back."   
"Well that isn't going to happen is it."   
"Look around at what she's done Bernie. This isn't going to stop until one of us gone. Preferably me."   
"Your not going anywhere. Look I will go and ring the police. Then I'll ring your mum and see if Summer can stay with her for a few days."   
"No I want Summer close to me where I can see her."   
"Well how about just for tonight then. She will have missed her with not seeing her for two weeks."   
"OK then just for tonight."   
"I'll go down and make the phone calls and dont touch anything in here ok."   
"I'm coming down with you. I don't want to be up here on my own." Serena said as Bernie took her hand and they both went downstairs. 

Serena sat on the sofa with Summer still asleep in her arms when Bernie walked into the lounge.   
"Your mums on her way for Summer and the police are on their way too."   
"Right OK. Summer will be safe at mums won't she."   
"Of course she will."  
"I couldn't bare it if anything happened to her Bernie." Serena said as she kissed Summer on the head.   
"Nothings going to happen to Summer or you because I won't let it."   
"There is a way you can keep me and Summer safe."   
"What's that?"   
"Go back to Amanda."   
"Not a chance."   
"But it's the only way she is going to stop this if you and her get back together." Serena cried as she put her head down.   
"Look at me. Serena look at me." Bernie said as she put her finger underneath Serena's chin and lifted her head up. "I don't want her. Your the woman I want. We are going to have another baby and spend the rest of our lives together are you listening to me."   
"Yes." Serena said quietly.   
"Good so that stupid idea out of your head right.   
"Mummy." Summer said sleepily as she woke up rubbing her eyes.   
"Why you crying."   
"I was just a bit sad that's all."   
"Would it make you feel better if I gave you a big hug."   
"I think that would make me loads better." Serena smiled as Summer hugged her tightly. "Thank you I feel much better now. Grandma Addie is on her way to pick you up."  
"Am I stopping at grandma's tonight then."   
"Yes is that alright, she's missed you. That will be her now." Serena said as Bernie we to answer the door. 

"Hi love are you both alright."   
Adrienne said as she came in the hallway.   
"No Serena is a mess. We are just waiting for the police to come."   
"Where's my two best girls. Adrienne said Summer and Serena came into the hall.   
"GRANDMA. I missed you."   
"Ive missed you too beautiful. C'mere you." She said as she hugged Serena."Everything is going to be alright the police will get her alright."   
"I hope so mum. Summer give me and Momma a kiss."   
"Bye mummy."   
"Bye my gorgeous girl. You be a good girl for Grandma won't you."   
"I always am aren't I Grandma."   
"You are sweetheart."   
"I love you baby girl." Serena said as she started to cry.   
"I love you too mummy. Don't cry I'll be back tomorrow." She said as she wiped Serena's tears away and kissed her cheek.   
"Bye Momma."   
"Bye sweetie. I love you."   
"Love you see you both tomorrow."   
"Bye." They both said as they watched them both get in the car and drive away.


	32. Chapter 32

"The police are taking their time getting back to us." Serena said she walked into the lounge.  
"They will get her. We have given them all the texts. Told them where she lives. We just have to wait."  
"I hope to god they get there. I don't know how much more of I this can take Bernie." Serena cried.  
"It's gonna be alright. C'mere." Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena as they both laid back on the sofa.  
"I don't think I can stay here tonight Bernie."  
"Were so you want to go."  
"Can we stay at my mum's please."  
"Of course we can. You call your mum and ask her and I'll go pack us some things alright."  
"OK. Bernie."  
"Yes."  
"Everything's gonna be alright isn't it."  
"They'll find her and then we will be rid of her." Bernie said as she went upstairs. 

"Mummy." Summer said as she ran into Serena's arms as they arrived at Adrienne's.  
"Hey baby why aren't you in bed."  
"Grandma said I could stay up for a bit."  
"She did she." Serena said as she looked up at Adrienne.  
"I haven't seen her for two weeks. I've missed her."  
"It's fine mum really."  
"I need to get this." Bernie said as she left the room as her phone rang.  
"Mummy."  
"Yes baby."  
"Why are you and Momma sleeping at here at Grandma's."  
"Because I want to be with you that's why." Summer giggled as Serena started planting little kisses on Summer's face.  
"Mummy your silly."  
"That was the police." Bernie said as she came back in. "  
"What did they say."  
"They've got her ."  
"Thank god for that."  
"Got who momma."  
"Do you know what I think it's time you were in bed little lady."  
"Do I have to."  
"Yes you do."  
"Will you tuck me in mummy."  
"Of course I will sweetie. Come on."  
"Night Grandma."  
"Night sweetheart."  
"Night Momma."  
"Night love. Sleep tight." Bernie kissed Summer as her and Serena went upstairs. 

"Bloody hell you scared the life out of me."Serena said as came out of the bedroom and saw Bernie standing on the landing." Are you alright. You look a bit peaky."  
"Its Amanda."  
"Don't tell me there they've let her go."  
"Something like that."  
"Great so she's free to terrorise us some more is she.  
"Amanda won't be coming near us."  
"You can't guarantee that though can you. My God the women is a loose cannon. She could do anything. I can't believe this. That woman has made our lives hell for the past few weeks. She has frightened our daughter. Broken into our house. Completely wrecked our bedroom.  
"Serena please."  
"Oh and she has treated to kill me. Do i need to go on. The police are a joke. There's only one thing for it. We're gonna have to move away from here."  
"Serena we don't have to move anyway."  
"Of course we do. I dread this what she will do next."  
"Amanda won't be doing anything to us again."  
"You don't know that. The woman is fucking crazy."  
"Yes I do."  
"How."  
"Because she's dead."


	33. Chapter 33

"Amanda's dead." Serena said as she stood there shocked.   
"Yes. That's why it has taken so long for them to get back to us."   
"How has she dead."   
"Overdose they said. They found loads of tablets around her."   
"Are you alright."   
"Yes I'm just shocked that's all. It's all over now. She can't hurt us anymore Serena."   
"But that doesn't mean I wanted her dead."   
"I know that sweetheart. Maybe she was more damaged than what we thought."   
"It sure looks like it."  
"I need a drink."   
"Come on, let's go and get one." Serena said as they went downstairs   
"What's up with you two you look like you seen a ghost." Adrienne said as they went into the kitchen.   
"Its Amanda mum she has been found dead in her flat by the police."   
"Bloody hell that's a shock."  
"Isn't it just. What do you want to drink Bernie."   
"I erm I think I'm gonna go for a walk." Bernie said as she went and put her coat on.   
"Why don't I come with you."   
"No I want to be on my own. I won't be long."Bernie said as she grabbed the spare key and left. 

Serena flicked through the TV channels trying to find something to watch.   
"All these channels and still there's bugger all to watch." she yawned. Come on Bernie were the bloody hell are you it's 1.30 she thought to herself. Just then she heard the door open. "Where the hell have you been."   
"For a walk I told you." Bernie slurred as she stumbled into the lounge.   
"Yes a walk straight to the pub by the looks of you. Your pissed."   
"That's rich coming from you."  
"What's that supposed to mean."   
"No one loves a drink more than you Serena."   
"Here we go the truths coming out now is it. So what you trying to say that I am a drunk."   
"No am saying that you like a drink. That's two completely different things."   
"Look I know you must be upset Amanda. But don't take it out of me."  
"This works out perfectly for you doesn't it."   
"How does it."  
"Well she isn't going to back now is she. It's what you wanted."   
"It's what we both wanted. On holiday you said you wanted rid of her too remember."   
"I didn't want her dead though."   
"Neither did I. I'm going to bed I'm not talking to you when your in this state. Oh and by the way your on the sofa tonight."   
"Suits me fine." Bernie said as she lay on the sofa and pulled the blanket over her. 

"Morning mum. Morning sweetheart." Serena said as she walked into the kitchen the next morning.   
"Morning love. Serena why is Bernie snoring like a lodging house cat on my sofa."   
"Because she came home plasted last night that's why."   
"And you had a row I take it."   
"Yes. It was like she was blaming me for what's happened to Amanda."   
"What's happened to Amanda Mummy." Summer said as she was eating her breakfast.   
"Nothing darling eat your breakfast."   
"Momma." Summer ran to Bernie almost knocking her over.   
"Summer watch what your doing." She snapped.   
"Don't shout at her she only wanted to give you a hug." Serena said as she put Summer on her knee and cuddled her.   
"Summer why don't you come with Grandma in the lounge. We can out a DVD on." Summer sobbed into Serena's neck and clung onto her.   
"It's alright baby you go with Grandma. And I'll come through in a minute OK."   
"OK."   
"Come darling." Adrienne smiled as she took. Summer's hand and went into the lounge.   
"Happy now you've upset Summer now are you."   
"Not now Serena."   
"Yes now Bernie. I don't know why your been like that. Your acting like I have bloody killed her."   
"Not be stupid."   
"I might be a lot of things but I'm not stupid. But obviously you think I am. So why the hell are you with me."  
"You know why I'm with me. I love you."   
"I don't think you do. Do you know what I think I think you still love Amanda. I am going to stay here for a few days. And Summer is staying with me no arguments."   
"Fine." Bernie snapped as she walked out and slammed the front door behind her.


	34. Chapter 34

Bernie went into the house and poured herself a large whisky as she put her feet up on the sofa. She got out her phone and started looking at the photos she had taken of them all on holiday. As she looked at them she stopped at one that Summer had taken of her and Serena together. Bernie traced Serena's face with her finger.   
"I'm sorry." She whispered as tears ran down her face. "I don't love Amanda. I never did. You are the only woman I have ever loved you should know that. I have never been as miserable in my entire life as I was when you left. I love you so much Serena." Bernie cried. "I want my family back." She said as she he wiped her tears and went upstairs to get a shower. 

"Do you want a cuppa love." Adrienne said as Serena came into the kitchen.  
"No thanks I'm sick of tea."   
"So how long are you Summer going to be staying here."   
"Oh I'm sorry have we outstayed are welcome." Serena snapped as she went to walk out of the kitchen but Adrienne grabbed her arm to stop her.   
"Of course you haven't. You and Summer can stay here as long as you like, you know that. Serena you and Bernie are made for each other. You know that, as well as I do."  
"She loves Amanda."   
"Does she bollocks. Bernie has never loved Amanda."   
"How do you know that."   
"Because she told me. Before you came back. I asked her if she was in love with Amanda. And she said no Adrienne I'm not. How can I be in love with Amanda when I'm still so much in love with Serena is what she said. And I believe her. Bernie has been so happy since you came back. And I know Summer is loving having her mums back together."  
"I know she is."   
"Then don't ruin it because of your stubbornness. I'll get that." Adrienne said as she went to answer the door. 

"Come in." She said as she let Bernie in.   
Serena stood at the kitchen door as Summer went and stood behind her.   
"Summer you come in the lounge with me." Adrienne said as Summer took her hand.   
"Wait a minute. Do I not get a hug." Bernie said as she kneeled down in front of Summer.   
"You shouted at me."   
"I know I did. And I'm really sorry baby. I shouldn't have shouted at you. You know I love you don't you." Summer nodded as she threw her arms around Bernie.   
"I love you Momma."  
"Go with grandma. I need to talk to mummy."   
"OK."   
"Sobered up now have you?"   
"Yes. I've still got a splitting headache but my god are you a sight for sore eyes." Bernie said as she walked closer to Serena.   
"Flattery will get you nowhere."   
"Will it not."   
"Well maybe just a little bit." Serana smiled.  
"I don't love Amanda. I never have you know that don't you. I love you Serena Wendy McKinnie. I always have and I always will. You make my life complete. I am nothing without you."  
"I'm nothing without you either. I love you Bernie. There is no one for me but you."   
"Please Serena please come home."   
"What's it worth."   
"This." Bernie said as she kissed Serena softly. "Will that do."   
"I think I might need more persuading." Serena smiled as pulled Bernie towards her and kissed her more passionately.


	35. Chapter 35

"She's finally asleep." Bernie said as she came downstairs and sat on the sofa beside of Serena. Serena laid down and put her head on Bernie’s lap.  
"I won't be far behind her. I didn't get much sleep last night thanks to you."  
"Sorry about that."  
"It's alright just don't let it happen again."  
"I won't."Bernie said as she started to play with Serena's hair." Why did you cut your hair?"  
"I just wanted a change. Why don't you like my hair short?"  
"Yes, it's just you always loved having long hair."  
"I cut it when I first left."  
"You cut it as in you cut it yourself."  
"Yeah. I wasn't in a very good place and I just got a pair of scissors and started to cut it. I didn't care how I looked anymore. I had no one to impress. Anyway, I made such a mess of it, the man in the cottage next door was a hairdresser and he sorted it out for me."  
"I wish you would have just rang me. I would have been on the next flight and I would have brought you home."  
"I know you would have but I didn't want you and Summer to see me like that. I needed to sort myself out. I know you were going through the same thing and know it was a selfish thing I did. But if I hadn't have left I properly wouldn't be here now."  
"I wouldn't have coped if I'd lost you for good. You and Summer are my world."  
"And your both mine." Serena said as she sat up and kissed Bernie. "I love you."  
"I love you too." They both smiled as they kissed each other. "Shall we take this upstairs." Bernie said as her and Serena's hands began to wander over each others bodies.  
"Yes please." Bernie lifted Serena up and carried her to the bedroom. 

After their lovemaking Serena and Bernie laid naked in each others arms.  
"I love the way your naked body feels next to mine."Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena.  
"Me too." Serena put her hand Bernie’s stomach. "And who knows in a few months our baby might be here."  
"Yes who knows."  
"You haven't changed your mind have you."  
"No no course I haven't. I can't wait for us to have another baby. I was just thinking we should do it the sooner the better. What do you think?"  
"Yes if course."  
"Shall we ring the Clinic up tomorrow and make an appointment."  
"Absolutely. Oh Bernie this is fantastic. I can't wait for Summer to have a little brother or sister." Serena cuddles Bernie tighter.  
"She'll be a great big sister again."  
"Nothings gonna go wrong this time is it?"  
"We can't think like that Serena. We have to stay positive."  
"I'll try. Goodnight Bernie."  
"Goodnight sweetheart." They kissed one another and both fell asleep. 

"Mummy, Momma it's time to get up."Summer said as she jumped in Serena and Bernie.  
"Oh baby it's too early. Go back to bed for a bit."  
"No Momma wake up."  
"What's the big rush baby."  
"Its Grandma's birthday today mummy."  
"Shit I forgot about that. I haven't even got her anything." Serena sat up and covered herself up with the duvet. "We better go shopping then hadn't we."  
"Mummy where's your pajamas gone."  
"I was warm last night so I didn't put any on."  
"Was you warm too Momma cause haven't got any on either."  
"Yes love I was." Bernie reached out and got her dressing gown on. "Summer go and put your slippers on please or your little feet will get cold."  
"OK Momma."  
"How could I forget about my own mums birthday."  
"We have a lot on our plates the past few weeks. You get dressed. We'll go and get her something nice and then tonight we will take her out for dinner OK."  
"What about ringing the clinic."  
"We can ring it tomorrow. Today is all about your mum alright."  
"Thank you." Serena smiled as she watched Bernie go out of the bedroom.


	36. Chapter 36

"Happy birthday Grandma."   
Summer said they got to Adrienne's and she ran into her arms. "These are for you." Summer gave Adrienne a bunch of flowers.   
"Thank you sweetheart they are beautiful."   
"Happy Birthday mum. There you go."   
"Thank you darling." They all went into the lounge and sat down.   
"Grandma open your presents."   
"OK,OK."  
"Open this one first it's off me."   
Adrienne opened the present and the box. Tears started welling up in her eyes as she read the back of pendent on the necklace.   
"Can you read what it says Grandma."   
"Why don't you read it to me."   
"OK. It says you are the best Grandma in the world. Love Summer and Ellinor. And there is room underneath for when Momma has her baby."   
"Your having a baby Bernie."   
"Not yet but we're hoping to have another yes."   
"I hope you do. Come here you." Adrienne said as she pulled Summer close to her. "Grandma loves you so much."   
"I love you too Grandma."   
"I've been so spoiled. Thank you all of you." Adrienne said after the rest of the presents were opened.   
"Its not over yet mum. We're taking you out for dinner tonight."   
"You don't have to do that. You have already spent more more then enough on me."   
"Adrienne were taking you out no arguments."   
"OK. Then can I have this little lady for a few hours then. If I'm going out for dinner I need to but myself something nice to wear."   
"I'll help you choose something Grandma."   
"I was hoping you would. Is it alright if I take her shopping with me."   
"Of course it is. Text me when your get home and one of us will pick her up. Summer be good for Grandma.   
"I will mummy."   
"See you later."   
"Bye mummy. Bye Momma."   
Summer said as she waved a them off at the door. 

"Can we go to the cemetery please." Serena said nervously as they drove home.   
"Sure why don't we stop at the florists and pick up some flowers."   
"Yes let's do that." Serena and Bernie stopped off at the florist and then went on to the cemetery. They walked to Ellinor grave hand I hand.   
"I haven't been here for so long." Serena said as they got to the grave. "Hey baby it's mummy." Serena cried as she kneeled down on the grass. "Momma is here too."  
"Hey sweetheart. I hope your behaving yourself up there."   
"Oh Bernie. I miss her so much." Serena sobbed. "Why did he have to take our baby?"  
"I don't know. I wish I did." Bernie cried as her and Serena held onto each other.   
"You know no matter how many children we have no one will ever take place."   
"I know that. I wouldn't want it to. She will always be a part of our family.   
"Its erm its Grandma Addies birthday today Ellie. Serena stutted as she wiped her eyes." Me Momma and your big sister Summer are going to take her out later."  
"We know you'll be there with us Ellie."   
"Take me home Bernie please."   
"Come on sweetheart."   
"Bye Ellie mummy loves you."   
"Let's go eh love. Bye sweetheart." Bernie said as she kissed her hand and placed it on the headstone. 

"Serena are you ready." Bernie said as she entered the bedroom. "You look good." She said as she stood behind Serena and wrapped her arms around her.   
"So do you."Bernie started kissing Serena's neck softy." No no no don't start them games or we will never get out. "Serena laughed as she pulled away.   
"But you smell do good." Bernie said as she pulled Serena to her and started kissing her neck again.   
"We'll be late for the restaurant and we have got to pick Summer and mum up. As seen as she decided to keep her for the rest of the day. Oh God." She moaned as Bernie put her hand up Serena's skirt and into her knickers. "You better make this fast." Serena grabbed hold of Bernie’s wrist and put her hand where she heeded it. "Fuck me Bernie please."   
"Oh I intend to." Bernie smirked as she pushed a giggling Serena onto the bed.


	37. Chapter 37

"Sorry where a bit late mum." Serena said as they got to Adrienne's.   
"It's alright darling you're here now."   
"Who has bought you that dress Summer?"  
"Grandma bought it me for tonight. Do you like it mummy?"  
"I think it's beautiful. Just like you." Serena said as she picked Summer up and hugged her. "Grandma spoils you."   
"If I can't spoil my granddaughter then who can I spoil?"   
"You can spoil me and Bernie if you want."   
"I'll spoil you and Bernie when one of you makes me a grandma again."   
"Bernie get ready mum is going to spoil you when you get pregnant."   
"Nice one. I'd love a new car Adrienne."  
"Nice try. I'm not spoiling you that much Bernie." Adrienne laughed.   
"Can we go now I'm hungry." Summer moaned.   
"What's new there Madam. Right mum are you ready."  
"Yep let's go." Adrienne said as she turned the lights off and locked the door. 

Bernie carried Summer up the stairs and put her in bed. She managed to undress her and put her nightie on without waking her up.   
"Are you alright in here." Serena whispered as she walked into the bedroom.   
"Yeah she hasn't even woken up. She must be tired."   
"She's had a busy day with mum hasn't she." Serena stood behind Bernie and put her arms around her waist. "Our daughter is beautiful isn't she?"   
"Course she is she looks like you."   
"And our baby what you have will be beautiful too. Especially if they take after you."  
"Yeah right."   
"Stop that you know your bloody gorgeous. And very very sexy." Serena smiled as she began kissing Bernie neck.   
"You want to play again do you McKinnie."   
"Mmm I do." Serena smiled as she pulled Bernie out of bedroom. 

"MUMMY MUMMY NO. NO." Summer shouted as she sat upright.   
"Hey baby it's alright mummy's here." Serena said as she came into the bedroom and held Summer close.   
"She was going to hurt you mummy."   
"Who was sweetheart?"   
"Amanda. She's gonna hurt you Mummy."   
"You've just had a bad dream that's all."  
"Amanda has gone sweetie." Bernie said as she sat down on the bed as well. "She isn't going to hurt mummy because we are never going to see her again."   
"How do you know that."   
"Amanda has dead Summer."   
"Like Ellinor."  
"Yes darling like Ellinor. So you see she can't hurt mummy."   
Will you both lay down with me please till I go back to sleep."  
"You come and sleep with us." Bernie said as she lifted Summer out of bed and took her into their bedroom. Summer snuggled up Serena as she got in bed.   
"I love you mummy." Summer said as she played with Serena's hair.   
"I love you too baby."   
Summer turned her head and kissed Bernie. "I love you Momma."   
"Love you sweetheart." all 3 of them laid in bed together. Serena looked at Bernie and Summer and couldn't believe how lucky she was to be back in their lives. Serena smiled and closed her eyes.


	38. Chapter 38

3 months Later

"SERENA. SERENA." Bernie shouted as she ran down the stairs.   
"Bloody hell Bernie where's the fire." Serena said as she passed Summer her school bag.   
"Come here I need to tell you something." She said as she pulled Serena into the kitchen.  
"Leave my blinking arm attached. What you dragged me here for?"   
"Walls have ears."   
"What are you talking about."   
"Am late Serena."   
"And so will I be if I don't get a move on." Serena said as she turned to walk away.   
"Just listen to me will you. I am late." Bernie said slowly.   
"Your… You're late as in late late." Serena stutted.   
"Finally."   
"Oh my God Bernie. How late are you."   
"5 days."   
"5. 5 days OK."  
"I'll pop out later and get a test and I'll let you know."   
"No I want to be there when you do the test. I'll pick one up on my way home and we'll do it together tonight.   
"OK."   
"Our baby might be in there." Serena smiled as she put her hand on Bernie’s stomach.   
"I hope so."   
"So do I."   
"Mummy come on." Summer said as she came to the kitchen door.   
"I'm coming. I'll see you tonight."   
"Yep."   
"I love you Bernie."   
"I love you."   
"Come on then trouble let's get you to school."   
"Bye Momma."   
"Bye sweetheart." Bernie smiled as Summer and Serena left the house. 

"There you go." Serena smiled as she put a coffee in front of Ric.   
"You look in a good mood today."   
"And why shouldn't I be. Everything is good. I have a fantastic partner and gorgeous daughter what could be better than family." Serena smiled as she sat down.   
"I take it you and Bernie have had a night of passion last night."   
"Ric."   
"What just asking."   
"Well your wrong actually."   
"So are you going to tell what's brought this good mood on."   
"I can't."   
"Oh come on Serena how long have me and you been friends. You have known me longer then you have known Bernie."   
"If I tell you you must promise not to tell anyone. Don't even tell Bernie I have told you."   
"I won't."   
"Promise me Ric."   
"I promise."   
"Well you know how me and Bernie have been trying for another baby."   
"Yes."   
"Well Bernie is 5 days late."   
"Has she done a test."   
"No we are going to do one tonight."  
"I hope she is. You two deserve some happiness after what you have been through."   
"So do I. And I know Summer really wants a baby brother or sister. It's just."   
"You don't want anything to go wrong this time huh."   
"No I don't." Serena said as she took a sip of coffee. 

"Serena." Bernie said as Serena walked through the front door.   
"Yes."   
"Did you get the test?"   
"I wasn't sure which one would be the most accurate so I got a few." She said as have Bernie the bag.   
"Bloody hell Serena do we really need 5 of them." She smiled as she kissed her.   
"Sorry."   
"Its OK. Looks Summer is watching TV in her room. So why don't we go do this."   
"Yes let's go." Serena smiled as she took Bernie’s hand and led her upstairs.   
Bernie took the tests into the toilet and came out a few minutes later.   
"And now we wait." Bernie said as she and Serena sat on the bed.   
"Am nervous are you." Serena said as she tangled her fingers with Bernie’s.   
"Just a bit."   
"Whatever happens we still have each other and we still our beautiful daughter."  
"I know. I'll always need you Serena."   
"I'm not going anywhere. I'm never leaving you and Summer again." Serena cried as she kissed Bernie.   
"That's the two minutes up."   
"Go and look then." Serena and Bernie stood as Bernie picked the test up. "Well what does it say."   
"I'm I'm pregnant Serena. I'm pregnant." Bernie cried as she wrapped Serena in her arms.


	39. Chapter 39

"Let me see the test." Serena cried as they finally let each other go."I can't believe this your really pregnant. Summer is gonna have a little brother or sister. I love you, Bernie."   
"I love you too."   
"You have to take things easy now you know. The first 3 months are the most crucial."   
"I know that."   
"I know you do. I just don't want anything to go wrong." Serena put her hand on Bernie’s stomach. "I just want our baby to be healthy this time."   
"Is there a baby in your tummy Momma." Summer said as she stood at the bedroom door.   
"Come here sweetheart."Bernie said as she looked at Serena.   
"She's heard us now hasn't she."   
"Yes darling I am having a baby. But you can't tell anyone yet because it's too early. This is just mine, yours and mummy's secret OK."   
"OK." Summer smiled as she hugged Bernie.

"SUMMER BATHTIME." Serena shouted from the top of the stairs.   
"Go get in the bath sweetheart." Bernie said as they sat on the sofa watching TV.   
"SUMMER."   
"OK. I'm sure mummy thinks I'm deaf. Summer said she got up shaking her head." I heard you the first time mummy." she said as she went I to the bathroom.   
"Well why didn't you answer me." Serena said as she knelt down to help Summer get undressed.   
"I was watching TV."   
"OK let's get you in the bath."   
"Mummy are you excited about the baby?"   
"I am are you?   
"I am but I am scared too. If we lose it like we lost Ellinor."   
"I'm scared too baby. But we can't think like that. We have to think good things."  
"What if Momma does lose the baby and you get sick and leave us again."   
"I've already told you that you and Momma aren't going to lose me again. I am not going anywhere."  
"I like having you and Momma together again."   
"I like being with Momma again. I love you and your Momma more than anything. I'm going nowhere baby girl." Serena smiled as she hugged Sumner. "Now come on get in the bath."   
"Can I stay up for a bit tonight it is Friday."   
"Yes you can stay up."   
"Thank you mummy." Summer said as she kissed Serena on the cheek and climbed into the bath. 

"What are you doing?" Serena said as she walked into the bedroom after putting Summer in bed.   
"I was just looking through these what we kept."  
"Summers baby things." Serena said as she sat on the floor at the side of Bernie.   
"We brought her home in this little suit can you remember."   
"Of course I can. I remember it like it was yesterday. She looked so cute in that didn't she."   
"Yeah she did."   
"What's in that bag over there."   
"Nothing." Bernie said as she snatched the bag out Serena's hand.   
"Bernie give me the bag." Serena said as she took it off her and pulled out what was in it. "These are some of Ellinor's things."   
"I know I couldn't bring myself to get rid of the all I'm sorry."   
"You don't have to be sorry. C'mere." Serena said as she pulled Bernie close to her. Serena took one of the baby grows in her hand and put it to her hose. "I thought I might be able to smell her but I can't." Serena cried as her and Bernie held each other.


	40. Chapter 40

"Summer Come on your Grandma is here to take you to school." Bernie shouted from the bottom of the stairs.   
"Coming Momma."   
"OK. Hurry up." Bernie said as she went in the kitchen. "Right I've got to go darling. I'll see you tonight."   
"Have a good day. Love you."   
"I love you." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena. "Bye Adrienne."   
"See you Bernie. You two seem very loved up today."   
"That's because we are. Everything is going great mum."   
"I'm really glad everything is working out for you sweetheart."   
"So am I mum. I never thought I would get the chance to be this happy again. I am just so glad to have my little family back."   
"Grandma." Summer said as she came running into the kitchen and put her arms around Adrienne.   
"Hey baby. Are you alright?"  
"Yeah."   
"Summer eat your breakfast." Serena said as she put her coat on. "Give me a kiss baby and I'll see you tonight OK."   
"Bye mummy see you."   
"I love you." Serena smiled as her and Summer rubbed noses.   
"Love you." Serena kissed Summer again and left the house.   
"Grandma I have got a secret."   
"Have you now. "  
"Shall I tell you what it is."   
"Summer you're supposed to keep secrets to yourself sweetheart."   
"I need to tell someone Grandma it's exciting. Please let me tell you."   
"Go on then tell me."   
"Momma has got a baby in her tummy."   
"Are you sure."   
"Yes they told me on Friday night. Isn't that good Grandma. I'm going to be a big sister again"   
"That's great darling. Now eat eat up or you'll be late for school." Adrienne smiled as Summer began to eat her breakfast. 

Serena pulled up outside Summer's school and walked onto the playground. To wait for Summer to come out. The teacher opened the door and began to shout the children whose parents were waiting for them.   
"Summer Wolfe. Your mummy is here." the teacher smiled. "I hear congratulations are in order Serena."   
"Sorry."   
"Summer had told me about the baby. You must be so happy."   
"Yes we are."  
"Bye Miss Carter." Summer said as she walked out the classroom door.   
"Bye Summer."   
"Hi mummy."   
"Hi baby." Serena said as she hugged Summer and took her school bag off her . "You had a good day?"   
"It's not been too bad."  
"Jump in and put your seatbelt on please."   
"What we having for tea mummy?"   
"I don't know darling. Look Summer I need to talk you baby."   
"What about mummy?"  
"I hear you have been telling people our little secret."   
"I'm sorry mummy I'm just so excited."   
"I know you are my darling. But when someone is having a baby. They don't usually tell people until they have had their first scan at 12 weeks. That's when they know if everything is alright."  
"So the baby might not be alright mummy."   
"You mustn't think like that. This baby is gonna be fine. I just know it is. But try not to tell anyone else about the baby. Not till me or Momma says its alright to so."   
"OK I'm sorry mummy."   
"It's alright." Serena said as she hugged Summer and shut the car door. 

"Hi I'm home." Bernie called out as she came through the front door.   
"Hi darling." Serena smiled as she came out of the kitchen and kissed Bernie."How's your day been?"   
"Operation after operation."   
"And yours."   
"Meeting after meeting. We erm we have a problem."   
"What problem?"   
"Summer has been telling everyone at school about the baby."   
"SUMMER."   
"Don't shout at her she's just excited that's all."   
"I'm not gonna shout at her. Just have a word with her."   
"I've already done that. I have already told Ric about the baby."   
"So you can't keep a secret either can you."  
"No." Serena smile as she rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder. "Sorry."   
"Its OK. Give us a kiss." Bernie put her finger under Serena's chin and kissed her gently.


	41. Chapter 41

3 months later.   
"I'm dying for a wee." Bernie said as they sat in reception waiting to go in for the scan.   
"You'll have to hold it. You need a full bladder."  
"They had better shout me soon Or I will wet myself I swear."   
"Stop moaning. We are soon going to be seeing our baby on the screen. I can't wait."   
"Nether can i. We can go shopping then and get a few bits can't we."   
"Sure we can."   
"Bernie Wolfe" the nurse said.   
"About Time" Bernie said as she stood up.   
"Shush she'll hear you. Go on get yourself in there."   
Bernie layed down ready while the nurse put gel on her stomach.   
"Are you ready Bernie."   
"Yes please but can you make this quick I am bursting."   
"I'll be as quick as I can." the nurse said as she began the scan. Serena put her hand in Bernie’s as they waited. 

"I'm just taking some measurements then I will turn the screen round."   
"Everything is alright isn't it." Serena said.  
"Everything is perfect. Listen."   
She said as they heard their baby's heartbeat.   
"There you go that's your baby."   
"Bernie our baby." Serena cried as she stood up and kissed Bernie. "I love you so much Bernie."   
"I love you. It all seams real now doesn't it."   
"It sure does. I'll go print you some pictures off while you get yourself sorted. Serena helped Bernie up and stood in between her legs. And put her arms around her waist.   
"Your so beautiful"   
"So are you Serena." Bernie kissed her and unzipped her trousers.   
"What are you doing. The nurse will be back in a minute."   
"Come on, let's have a quick feel." Bernie smirked as she put her hand down Serena knickers and began stroking her clit.   
"Oh fuck." Serena moaned as she buried her head in Bernie’s neck.   
"Is everything alright in here." The nurse said as she came back into the room.   
"Yeah fine. We're just a bit emotional that's all. Bernie said as she quickly removed her hand.   
"Here are the photos."   
"Thanks bye." Benrie said as she pulled Serena out of room. "Toilets before I burst." Bernie moaned as they practically ran to the toilets. 

"Thank god for that." Bernie said as she came out of cubical and washed her hands. Serena pushed her back into the cubical pulled down her pants and knickers and put Bernie’s hand between her legs.  
"You need you to finish what you started in there. I can't wait till we get home." Serena moaned as Bernie entered her quickly with 3 fingers. "Just like that please Bernie."   
"Keep your voice down someone could come in at any minute." Serena decided she wanted to fuck Bernie too. So she pulled down Bernie’s trousers and knickers too and entered her.   
"FUCK." Bernie cried out as the made love to each other. Tongues where battling against one another as they both moved their hands faster and harder.   
"Oh for fuck sake." Serena moaned as the door opened and someone walked into the toilets. They had to put their hands over one another's mouths to stop themselves moaning as she both came with a shudder. They worked each other through their orgasams as they kissed each other slowly. They pulled their clothes back up and left the cubicle. After they had both washed their hands. Bernie took Serena's hand in hers and kissed her. As they left the hospital hand in hand.


	42. Chapter 42

Serena pulled up outside her mums house. And put her hand on Bernie’s stomach.   
"Are you alright?"   
"Yes just thinking about the baby that's all. Seeing it on the screen today. It just back memories of seeing Summer and Ellinor at that stage."   
"Summer is going to be so excited when we give her the scan picture."  
"I know she is. I think about Ellinor too you know."   
"I know you do sweetheart."   
"Everyday. And this one in here will know all about their other big sister."   
"They sure will. We'll make sure of it. Come on let's show Summer her new brother or sister." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie. They both got out of the car and walked up to the front door.   
"Thank god you two are here. Summer has been chewing my ear off. Asking every few minutes where you are." Adrienne said. "How did it go. Is everything alright."   
"Everything's fine mum."   
"Fantastic news. There's your scan picture. But don't open it yet. We want Summer to see it first. Where is she anyway?"  
"Watching Lion King in there." Adrienne said as she pointed to the lounge.   
"Hey gorgeous girl." Bernie said as they all walked into the lounge.   
"Momma have you and Mummy seen the baby on TV?"   
"We did here sweetheart this is for you." Bernie said as she passed Summer the scan picture.   
"Is.. Is that by baby brother or sister." Summer said with tears in her eyes.   
"Yes baby it is." Serena said as she sat down beside her and put her arms around her.   
"Its so tiny."   
"For now it is."   
"We will be able to keep this one won't we."   
"We hope so baby. We hope so." Bernie said as they all sat hugging each other. 

Serena went into Summer's bedroom to check on her before they went to bed.   
"Bernie come here." Serena whispered.as she stood at the bedroom door.   
"What's up."   
"Look." Bernie smiled when she saw Summer fast asleep holding the scan picture in her hand. "Shall we take it off her?"   
"No leave her. You do know she is probably going to take it everywhere with her don't you."   
"More than likely. Come on let's go to bed." Bernie said as she kissed Serena. They both went in the bedroom and got undressed for bed. Once they were both in bed Serena moved the duvet and pulled Bernie’s top up to reveal her stomach.   
"I love you." Serena said as she kissed Bernie’s little swollen belly. "Me and Momma and Summer can't wait to see you. You are loved so much already." Serena cried as she kissed her belly and covered it back up. "And I love you so very much." She kissed Bernie lovingly.   
"And i love you. More than you will ever know." Bernie kissed Serena again as they both fell asleep. 

"Can I take my picture to school with me today to show my friends and my teacher." Summer said as they sat eating breakfast together the next day.   
"Of course you can. Just don't lose it will you." Bernie said as she stood up and put her coat on.   
"I won't i promise."   
"Good girl. Give me a kiss and I'll see you tonight OK."   
"Bye momma."   
"Bye sweetie. See you later, gorgeous." Bernie said as she kissed Serena.   
"See you later. Watch what your doing. No heavy lifting."   
"I won't. Love you."   
"Love you too." Bernie said as she left the house.   
"I can't wait for the baby to come can you mummy."   
"No baby I can't. Have you finished."   
"Yes."  
"Go get your coat then." Serena picked up the scan photo and traced its face with her finger. She kissed the picture before giving it back to Summer. "Let's get you to school then." Serena said as they put their coats on and left the house.


	43. Chapter 43

3 Months later 

Bernie and Summer were sat snuggled up on the sofa watching a film.   
"Bedtime for you I think lady." Bernie said as Summer started yawning.   
"Can't I wait for Mummy to cone back."   
"I don't know how long Mummy's going to be. And its getting late."   
"But Momma there's no school tomorrow. Where is Mummy anyway."   
"Work sweetie where she always is these day."   
"I can hear a car." Summer said as she ran to window and looked through the curtains. "It's Mummy." Summer said excitedly as she ran to the front door. "Mummy."   
"Hello Baby. What you doing still up."   
"I was waiting for you."   
"Your late yet again." Bernie said angrily as she stood at the door. "Where have you been. You were supposed to finish work 5 hours ago."   
"You know what Fridays are like. It's was hectic so I said I would stay and give them a hand."   
"Anything to get out of spending time with your family."   
"Of course not. Why would you even say that. You know I would rather be at home with you two.   
"I'm not so sure anymore."   
"Mummy will you take me to bed now please."   
"Come on then sweetie." Serena said as she took Summer's hand as they both went upstairs.   
"It's not true what Momma said about you not wanting to spend time with us is it Mummy." Summer said as she got into bed.   
"No darling it isn't. I would rather be with you and Momma then be at work believe me."   
"Then why did Momma say that."  
"She's just mad because I was late again, that's all. Time to go to sleep now baby."   
"OK night Mummy."   
"Night sweetheart. I Love you."   
"Love you Mummy. Serena kissed Summer and turned out the light. 

Serena decided to go straight to bed. She couldn't be bothered to have a slanging match with Bernie she was too knackered. She had a quick shower and climbed into bed. Serena was laying in bed staring at the ceiling when she heard Bernie come up the stairs. She turned over closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.   
"I know your not asleep Serena. Because your not snoring." Bernie said as she got into bed and laid down.   
"I don't snore."   
"Not much you don't." Bernie chuckled to herself.   
"Am glad you find this so funny." Serena said as she turned round to face Bernie. "You don't really think that I'm staying away from you and Summer on purpose do you."   
"I don't know are you."   
"Of course I'm not. I would rather be with you and Summer then anyone. You know that."   
"I'm sorry." Bernie said as she pulled Serena to her. "It's just you seem to spend all of your tune at work lately. You never seem to be at home."   
"I'm sorry it's just work is so hectic at the minute. I promise I will try and get home on time from now on."   
"I'm sorry I snapped at you. It must be my hormones or something."   
"It's alright it will all be worth it when this little man comes." Serena said as she put her hand on Bernie’s ever growing bump. I can't wait to meet him."  
"Neither can I. Did you feel that."   
"I did he just kicked. He must have heard us." Serena put her head to Bernie’s stomach. "Hello little man it's time you were asleep. Me and Momma love you so much little man."   
"I love you Serena."   
"I love you too." Serena kissed Bernie and laid down beside her. 

"Morning." Serena said as Bernie woke up.   
"Have you been watching me sleeping."   
"I have. You just looked so peaceful and beautiful I couldn't help but look at you."   
"Really you think I look beautiful do you."   
"Oh yes."   
"How beautiful."   
"Very." Serena winked as she kissed Bernie and put her hand inside Bernie’s pajama bottoms. She instantly felt how wet she become. "You are so wet already."   
"What do you expect when I'm in bed with the most beautiful woman in the world."   
"That makes two of us then." Serena kissed Bernie again more passionately.   
"Make love to me Serena please." Bernie moaned as Serena stoked her clit slowly.   
"It will be my pleasure." Serena said as she made love to Bernie.


	44. Chapter 44

"I'm off to work I'll see you two later." Bernie said as she walked into the lounge and kissed Serena and Summer goodbye.   
"Enjoy your last shift darling."   
"Enjoy a Friday night shift I'll try. Trust me to cop for a night shift for my last one before I go on maternity leave."  
"Just watch what your doing please. Be careful."   
"I will. Sweet dreams you two.   
"Bye Momma."   
"Bye sweetheart." Bernie grabbed her coat and left the house.   
"Mummy."   
"Yes darling."   
"Can we put a film on after Emmerdale."   
"Of course you can. What do you want to watch."   
"Mamma mia 2."  
"Again."  
"Please Mummy."   
"Ok then."   
"Can we make some Popcorn to eat too."   
"Of course we can. Let me watch the rest of Emmerdale in peace then we can make the Popcorn OK."   
"Ok Mummy." Summer smiled as she snuggled back up to Serena. 

"Bernie we need you bed 8." Lou said as she went to the office door   
"I'm coming." Bernie said as she stood up and held her stomach. "Ouch you little bugger. Don't you go giving Momma any jip tonight young man." She rubbed her stomach and left the office.   
"What's wrong here." Bernie said as she lent over and clutched her stomach.   
"Are you alright."   
"I'll be fine. I just argh."   
"Can I have some help over here please." Lou called out. "  
"What's wrong." Raf said.   
"Nothing I'll be fine."   
"Your obviously not let's get you into the side room. Dr Digby can you help Lou with this patient please."   
"Yes sure."   
"Come on Bernie. Let's get you on the bed." Raf said as he eventually got Bernie to the side room.   
"Oh shit." Bernie said as she felt water gush out between her legs.   
"That's your waters gone. Donna stay here with Bernie while I get a midwife down here."   
"Ring Serena you need to ring Serena please." Bernie cried in pain.   
"I will try not to worry." Raf went back on to the ward and rang the maternity ward and tried to ring Serena. "Come on Serena answer the phone." he moaned as the phone went to voicemail yet again. "Serena it's Raf you need to come quick Bernie has gone into labour hurry please."   
Serena had just got downstairs from putting Summer in bed when she saw her phone light up. She dialed voicemail and listen to the message.   
"Shit" she said as she rang her mum to ask if she could come and watch Summer. 

"Where's Serena." Bernie moaned as another contraction hit her.   
"I couldn't get in contact with her but I left a message on her voicemail."   
"No Raf she is going to miss it."   
"I'm sure she will be here. You need to concentrate on the job in hand Bernie." Fleur said.   
"I can't do this without Serena. I need her here."   
"I'll go ring her again." Raf left the room and went to the nurse's station.   
"Raf where is she."Serena said worriedly as she barged through the door.   
"That God you are here follow me. Look who I've found."   
"Serena." Bernie reached out for her hand as she entered the room.  
"Hi gorgeous."  
"I can't do this Serena it hurts so much."   
"Yes you can. If I can do this so can you. You are the strongest person I know Bernie Wolfe. And I love you so much."   
"I love you too baby. Argh. I need to push."   
"Bernie if you need to push then push alright."   
"I am pushing Fleur you idiot."   
"Good I can see the top of baby's head.  
"Come on sweetheart you can do this do this. Our little boy will soon be here. Just a few more big pushes."  
"That's the head out just pant for me now Bernie."   
"Bernie I can see his head."Serena said excitedly." "Give me one more big push and baby will be here Bernie."   
"Argh." Bernie screamed as the baby came out fully.   
"Happy birthday little man." Fleur smiled as she put the baby on Bernie chest.   
"Hello gorgeous. I am so proud of you." Serena cried. "I love you so much."   
"I love you too." Bernie kissed Serena and then kissed the top of the babies head.   
"He is absolutely beautiful Bernie. Our beautiful little boy."   
"Hello Connor. Welcome to our family. We have been waiting to meet you little man."   
"Summer is going to be so excited."   
"Oh god where is she."   
"She's at home in bed asleep. My mum is with her. Where did you think she was."  
"I don't know I've got baby brain I think."   
"I love you more than anything. I know I hurt you when I left but I am never leaving you and our beautiful children ever again." Serena reached into her pocket and pulled out a red velvet box. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Bernie Wolfe. Will you marry me."   
"Of course I'll marry you. I love you." Bernie cried as Serena placed the ring onto Bernie’s finger and kissed her lovingly.


End file.
